


Dragon Ball Super: Broly novelization fanfiction

by KathyPrior42



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: A fan made interpretation of the new Dragon Ball Super Broly movie, referencing each of the scenes and characters with made up twists along the way. Original content owned by Akira Toriyama.





	Dragon Ball Super: Broly novelization fanfiction

Forty one years ago…  
A fleet of UFO like spaceships flew across the outreaches of space. King Cold and Lord Frieza sat comfortably in their seats, while their henchmen and women stood guard below. One of their men had the yellow face of an insect with large eyes and a big round head. A short female with blue skin and shirt pink hair also stood at attention. Frieza’s bodyguards were on the ship as well: The teal-skinned green haired Zarbon and the burly pink monster Dodoria. All of them wore armor and pads over their shoulders. King Cold and Frieza, father and son, looked similar to each other, save for Cold’s black horns and greater height. Frieza’s ship was surrounded by smaller ships and were flying toward their destination: Planet Vegeta – home of the Saiyans.   
Down on the rocky terrain below, several Saiyans watched the ships descending from the sky. From a distance, they looked like comets rushing across the light purple sky. Gine, another Saiyan, walked out from her round cave-like house and looked toward the sky with worry. Like a swarm, the soldiers from Frieza’s army flew out from the ship and met together in formation in the air. The circular ships flew carelessly around, not hesitating to knock over white building structures along the way.  
“Son of a…watch where you’re flying!” yelled a lanky Saiyan.  
Ignoring the Saiyans, the Frieza Force flew forward toward a magnificent white palace positioned on a high cliff.   
From inside the palace, a butler Saiyan with a thick mustache entered the room and bowed to the king.   
“Great King Cold-sama has arrived,” he reported.  
“So it would seem,” King Vegeta replied, already not approving of the situation.   
Another man in a white robe observed the scene with fear in his eyes. He stared out through the elaborate glass windows as the spaceships approached. The ships rose high into the air…and Frieza’s henchmen jumped gracefully to the ground one by one: Zarbon, Dodria, and the acrobatic alien Ginyu Force. The five members were known for their cruelty, loyalty to Frieza…and their inventive poses. The largest ship landed on the ground, with the help of metallic claws ejecting from the ship and holding it into position. The ship looked like a large bug in search of prey. King Vegeta walked toward the ship, surrounded by bodyguards to the side and behind him. He wore a blue shirt, a thick gold necklace, armor, and a red cape to indicate his high status. His beard and mustache were dark and his spiky black hair stood up like dark flames frozen in place.   
The door to the front of the ship descended down into a ramp. King Cold, Frieza, and their soldiers entered the courtyard.   
“It has been a long time, King Vegeta,” said King Cold.   
“Great King Cold, my humble greetings,” said King Vegeta, extending his hand.   
The purple-skinned ruler towered above King Vegeta and everyone else present. Metallic horns on his head made him look all the more intimidating. King Vegeta was anxious to get the meeting over with.  
King Cold mentioned to his son who was standing to the side of him. “Allow me to introduce you; this is my son, Frieza.” Like his father, he wore a white helmet with a purple shell in the center of it. Sharp black horns jutted from the sides of the helmet. His skin was light pink and his eyes were demonic red. His long lizard-like tail moved from side to side.   
King Vegeta clenched his teeth and stumbled back in fear. Nevertheless, he bowed in front of him. “Oh…an honor to meet you, Frieza-sama.” The rest of his men followed his action.   
“The pleasure is all mine,” said Frieza in a high pitched icy voice. King Vegeta became angry as his eyes twitched.   
“This may seem a bit sudden…” announced King Cold, “but I’ve decided to retire. From now on, Frieza here will take command of the army. In other words, the Cold Force shall become the Frieza Force.”   
King Vegeta opened his mouth in shock.   
“Nothing will change,” King Cold continued, “The Saiyans shall do as Frieza commands. I suppose the one small difference is that Frieza is even crueler than I.”   
Frieza laughed loudly as he stepped forward.   
“Greetings, filthy monkeys!” he called in a mocking manner. He spread out his arms. “I have high hopes for you Saiyans.”  
‘This is not good,’ thought King Vegeta. ‘At this rate we’ll all face punishment, no matter how hard we work in our roles!’   
“To commemorate my inauguration, I’ve brought a new battle item for you all.”  
A lid from a case was opened, revealing devices with blue glass screens attached.   
“It’s a brand new invention called a scouter,” said Frieza. “It’s like the scout scopes you’ve used for reconnaissance, but compact and designed to be worn and they can be used for communication, too.”  
Frieza attached his device to his head, the blue glass covering his left eye. The screen lit to life, showing numbers and calculations. “Like the old scout scopes, they can measure the battle power and distance of your opponent.”  
Frieza looked up toward the palace and detected several armed guards hidden inside. “It seems that several Saiyans are aiming weapons this way,” he said to himself.   
‘Oh no, he knows they are up there!’ thought King Vegeta in a panic.   
“The Saiyan hiding over there has a battle power of…2000. Not bad at all.”  
In the blink of an eye, Frieza shot a deadly beam of pink light from his finger, shooting the Saiyan instantly. He fired several more death beams that executed the remaining Saiyans hiding.   
“See that’s how it works,” he explained. “Aren’t they convenient?”   
King Vegeta held in his anger when he sat on one knee.   
“For now, I’ll give you 500 or so as a gift,” said Frieza. “Let me know if you need more. Well then.” He leaned his face forward, uncomfortable close.   
King Vegeta and the Saiyans watched as Frieza and his men got into their ships and flew away. He clutched a blue scouter in his fist in anger, so hard that the glass cracked.

King Vegeta strutted proudly down the hall into the vast incubator room. Like the rest of the Saiyans, he wore battle armor and protective shoulder guards. To indicate his high status, he wore a thick necklace of gold with gems set in the center. His long red cape trailed behind him. His spiky hair and dark beard gave him a masculine and regal look. In the chamber, attendants in white robes were observing the dozens of Saiyan infants, resting in rows of large round test tubes emitting dark yellow glows. On top of a platform in the center of the chamber were infants of the higher class in tubes of blue, green, yellow, and red. But the Saiyan ruler wasn’t here to see any of them. At the very top of the platform in a bright red tube, was an infant Saiyan with spiky black hair with a widows peak in the center of his forehead. His tail swished back and forth in the water and an oxygen mask obscured his nose and mouth. Dark loose clothing covered his body.   
King Vegeta smiled with pride as he stepped forward, his butler and guard following behind him.  
“Look how big he’s grown!” he exclaimed.  
He walked up to the incubator and spread out his arms. “My son, you are my pride and joy! You are truly gifted!”  
The king looked at his son and spoke again. “That monster Frieza won’t be the one to rule the universe…it shall be you!” He placed his hand on the glass near Vegeta’s face. It almost felt like he was able to touch him.  
“I can’t wait to see you grow up!”  
Happiness filled his dark eyes as King Vegeta turned around and walked down the stairs. He continued walking forward and an incubator to the left caught his eye. He stopped short and stared with a sneer at another resting infant. This one had thick black hair and was curled inside a green tube. Like the young Prince Vegeta in the red tube, the infant had an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.   
“Who is this?” asked King Vegeta.  
He turned angrily toward his men who were still standing beside the red tube. “What is he doing inside a special capsule?”   
His men hurried down the stairs toward him in a panic. Someone held up a green scouter close to the glass. Icons on the screen identified the infant with red arrows surrounding a yellow circle.  
“This is Broly, the son of Colonel Paragus,” one of the men answered. Numbers blinked to life on a separate screen to the right of the device.   
“What is the meaning of this?” demanded the king to the three men in white robes. “The incubation chamber is supposed to be for the future Saiyan elite!”  
“Yes well…” began one of the men, with short dark hair. He held out the scouter in front of him. “They say Broly has extraordinary potential.”  
King Vegeta spread out his arms, now sounding furious and shocked. “You mean he’s as gifted as my son?!” He stepped forward before one of the men took a step back.   
“Y-yes sir…” the first man stuttered. “The researchers said his data is higher than even the prince.”  
“That is impossible!” bellowed King Vegeta. He raised his right fist. “The prince’s data is the highest ever!” He stomped forward. “Give me that!” he yelled as he snatched the scouter from the man’s hands. He placed the scouter against the glass as it began to calculate the infant’s power level. A series of beeps were heard. Suddenly, the device malfunctioned and exploded in the king’s hands.  
“Argh!” he cried in shock, stepping back.   
“My apologies,” said a man with a dark mustache. He looked at the broken pieces of machinery on the floor. “Obviously it must be a malfunction. I’ll bring a new meter at once.”  
“I’ve got one here,” mentioned another white-robed man.   
“I’ve measured him again, but his data is only half of what it was before. Although he has registered some extraordinarily high numbers in the past…I suppose the meter was simply malfunctioning.”   
A woman scientist with short blue hair, added to the conversation, holding a white rectangular device in front of her. “But even eliminating those outliers, Broly’s potential is quite substantial,” she argued.   
King Vegeta looked sternly at his subjects. The mustached man quickly thought of a statement and mentioned to Broly with his hand. “With training, he can grow into a magnificent warrior and become a major asset for our army.” The other men nodded.   
“He could even become a legendary Super Saiyan!”  
King Vegeta crossed his arms and stared at infant Broly again in disgust. 

 

Meanwhile, back in the palace hallway, another man in a white robe ran toward a set of doors leading to the throne room…only to be stopped by two guards.  
“Let go of me!” he shouted as he struggled to get free.   
Sunlight from the stained glass windows illuminated the room as the doors opened abruptly. The man stepped forward and went down on one knee. He had spiky black hair, a black mustache and beard. He also wore Saiyan armor, white pants and white boots.   
“Pardon my intrusion,” he said. “But I heard that my son Broly was to be sent in a pod off to a frontier planet.”  
“Indeed,” answered King Vegeta, who was now sitting on his elaborate red throne in the distance. A line of guards stood on either side. “But that is a job for a low-level warrior. If he can grow strong enough to subdue that planet, perhaps it will make him into an even more powerful warrior. Conquering planets and selling them for a high price…that is the role of the Saiyan warrior race.”  
King Vegeta continued. “His target is the dwarf planet Vampa, a harsh world devoid of civilization.” “  
“I doubt it shall fetch a high price,” said the man, who was known as Paragus.  
“Your son’s potential is high…too high,” the king replied. “One might even call him a mutant.”  
‘Call my son a mutant?!’ thought Paragus. ‘How dare you say such a thing!’   
The king continued. “If he becomes mentally unbalanced as he grows up, he may pose a threat to my army, or even to the universe itself. Be grateful that I have spared his life and that I am merely exiling him to another world.”  
From outside, a round white space pod rose from the ground and launched into space. Back in the incubation chamber, Broly’s green tube now lay in a shattered wet mess.   
“But that’s…that’s…you’re…” Paragus stuttered in disbelief. He stood up and pointed a shaking finger at the king.   
“You’re simply trying to get rid of Broly because he has greater potential than the prince!”  
“Hold your tongue,” King Vegeta warned, “or I will have you put to death.”   
Paragus stepped back, frozen in fear and a loss for words.   
“In any case, it is already too late. His pod has just launched.”  
“What?!” gasped Paragus.  
Paragus ran toward a stained glass window and jumped out of it. His white cape blew in the wind as he flew toward the futuristic looking station of ships. He landed on the ground and pushed an individual aside. “Out of my way!”   
“What the…” he said, turning to look at him.  
Paragus entered one of the round metal spaceships. A lanky Saiyan looked that way with concern. “Hold on!” he called out as Paragus pressed a button and adjusted a knob.   
“This ship isn’t cleared for takeoff!” cried the Saiyan whose name was Beets. He wore white boots, long blue pants and Saiyan armor over his chest.  
Paragus sat in the brown piolet’s chair, ignoring Beets. He grabbed levers with both hands and the ship rose off the ground. Soon enough, it was flying in space.  
“Your ship isn’t cleared. Return at once” said a mechanical voice.   
“Take her back down!” pleaded Beets.  
“I can’t do that! I’ve got to save my son!” Paragus replied in desperation. He pushed down a pedal with his boot and the ship speed up.   
“King Vegeta took pride in the brilliant potential of the prince…so he hated that my son Broly was even more gifted. It seems his pod is heading for some sort of frontier planet.”   
A holographic image of the solar system appeared on the screen in front of him. A close up image of another planet soon filled the screen.  
“A dwarf planet called Vampa, orbiting Star No. 94.” Paragus typed in a series of numbers with his gloved fingers.   
“Why?” asked Beets. “There shouldn’t be any populated planets out there.”  
“The king wasn’t interested in conquering the planet,” explained Paragus. “He just wanted to kill my son Broly!” He clenched his right hand into a fist.   
“S-surely not…” stuttered Beets.  
“Don’t worry,” said Paragus. He got up from his seat. “Once I rescue Broly, we shall settle down on some other world. You can return to Planet Vegeta after you drop us off.”   
“You’re not going back yourself?” asked Beets.  
“Obviously not. We would just be killed if we did.” Then a dark smirk spread across his face. “I shall raise Broly into the ultimate warrior and get my revenge on King Vegeta!” 

“So that’s the dwarf planet Vampa?” asked Beets as the rocky planet came into view.  
“The calculations show that his pod should have arrived about two days ago,” explained Paragus.  
He sat back down in the pilot seat. His goal was within reach, now. “Stay alive, Broly! I’ll come rescue you soon!”  
Down below was nothing but darkness, rocky ruins and a fierce wind. The sky was an eerie dark gray.  
“It should be around here,” said Paragus as he steered the ship through the bitter wind. The terrified Beets held onto the top of the chair for support. The ship shock and moved abruptly from side to side.   
Beets spoke over the noise. “The place where the light is shining looks calm. Let’s land there.”  
“No, here!” said Paragus, noticing a large rocky structure that stood out in the gloom.  
The ship landed with a large thump, leaving a crater in the ground. The door opened and Paragus stood in the open doorway.  
“Let’s go find him at once. Follow me!” He jumped out and landed on the ground.  
“Me too?” asked Beets.   
“That’s right,” said Paragus, suspicion in his voice. “I wouldn’t want you taking off while I’m out searching.” Ironically, Paragus remembered him saying that Beets could drop him off and return to Planet Vegeta.  
So much for that plan.  
“I wouldn’t do that, trust me,” said Beets.  
Paragus strapped a white gas mask device over his mouth and nose. He fastened a light to a white box and a flashlight was made. “You can never trust a Saiyan,” he replied darkly.   
“Apparently there’s an updated version of those scout-scopes, too,” said Paragus. The device turned to night vision, allowing him to see better in the dark. “I heard that the new commander Frieza brought them.”  
“I’m aware,” replied Beets. “That Frieza is really something.” Beets and Paragus turned their flashlights on.  
“That is no concern of mine,” said Paragus. The two men made their way forward, both of their mouths and noses obscured by their masks.   
‘What could that be?” asked Paragus.   
Two glowing dots appeared in the blackness. He set his scouter to a higher definition and saw a group of huge mites.  
Beets backed up in fright.   
“What the…” asked Paragus in fear. His flashlight illuminated a horrible sight: the mite’s blue lips and razor sharp teeth. The mouth opened to reveal a gray moving stinger. The creature made a strike, and Paragus dodged and fell to the ground. He shot several electric blasts from his ray gun and quickly got up. Like the brave Saiyans they were, Paragus and Beets ran for their lives. The mites scurried after them.  
The Saiyans hid in a dark crevice while the mites crawled on the rocks from above.  
“What was that?!” asked Beets. “You’ve got to be kidding me. I’m not even a fighter!”

The next morning, the storm was gone, but the land was barren as ever. Beets peaked over the top and looked around. He wiped his arms across his forehead and then took a swig of a drink. “Looks like it’s always stormy at night,” he said. “It’s hot now, though.”  
Paragus rose up and looked around the area with his device. Beets followed him and rose into the air. No trees, grass, or any sort of vegetation was in sight.   
“Is that a moon over there?” asked Beets curiously, his brown tail moving back and forth. “It’s nearly full.”  
“Don’t look at it too long or you’ll become a Great Ape,” warned Paragus.   
“Right,” said Beets. “I’ve never gone Great Ape before.”   
“We lose control of ourselves when we become Great Ape. It should be reserved for when there is no other option,” said Paragus. He scanned the area for mites with his scouter. Both men landed on something soft and green.   
“What the?” asked Paragus.  
“Is the ground soft? This doesn’t look like grass” said Beets. Orange shelled mites crept toward the edge of the hole. One by one, the mites shot out their stinger tongues and latched them into the grass. Like vampire like spiders, they began sucking liquid into their mouths.   
“They seem to be drinking something from out of the ground,” said Beets. The ground shook and moved below the warriors. “What the…?” Beets asked. They flew backwards as the grass rose higher. In the middle of the grass was a giant mouth with sharp teeth. The grass wasn’t grass, but bright green fur. The monster rose from the ground with its serpent-like body. It had red eyes, small ears and stuck out its tongue like an enormous dog. It chomped on a mite and the rocks in a single, powerful bite.  
“That’s no field! It’s a giant beast!” Paragus explained. Beet looked on with horror. “The monster survive by sucking the beast’s blood and the beast survives by eating the monsters.”  
Other green beasts were settled in other large holes all surrounded by hungry mites.  
“This planet sure is creepy,” said Beets with a look of disgust on his face. The two men landed on a large rock. Beets looked out into the distance. “Oh, it’s the pod! The pod’s over there!”  
A large rock structure full of holes loomed in the distance. Close to the right was a crashed space pod. The two Saiyans landed in front of it.   
“He’s not here,” Beets said. “Where could he have gone? Maybe he got eaten…”  
Just then, Paragus gasped as he noticed a signal coming from his device. “Over there!” he called.  
They entered a vast cave littered with mite eggs. Dead corpses of larger monsters were also present. The foul smell was overpowering.   
“Aw man…are you sure he’s here?” Paragus zoomed in to reveal a black tentacle leg. Paragus’ eyes widened as he saw a small hand appear. Sure enough, the young kid Broly slid out of the leg, wiping his mouth with his arms. His black hair was dirty and it looks like he had just finished off a monster meal. He wore Saiyan armor and he was carrying a tentacle in his left hand.  
“Broly!” called his father. He turned toward the sudden sound.   
“You attacked the monster and ate its leg. That’s my boy!” said Paragus. He said it just like a regular father would when he witnesses his son win a sports game. Paragus flew over to Broly. Broly, unsure of the strangers, got into a fighting stance.  
“So that’s Broly?” asked Beets.  
“Battle power… 920,” said Paragus, reading the data. “Hey, he’s stronger than me! Even an able-bodied boy with a battle power of 920 wouldn’t be able to defeat these monsters.”  
Broly struggled in his father’s grip, kicking and punching the air. Paragus grabbed Broly’s tail and the kid went slack. He held him up. “See, his suit’s a little baggy…I bet he looked up at the full moon and became a Great Ape.”  
Back on the ship, Beet pressed buttons in a panic. “Let’s get off this planet, quick.”  
“It sure got banged up,” said Paragus. Beets lifted a lid and revealed a cracked up part of the engine. “Oh no!”  
“What’s the matter?” Paragus asked.  
“The main floater’s cracked!” Beets gasped.  
“It can’t be! Can you fix it?”  
“No way. We’ll need a new floater…”  
“Are you saying we’re stuck here?!”  
“We can’t radio for help out here. We got enough food rations and water to last us ten days.”  
“Do you really think anyone is going to find us in only ten days?”  
“Ugh! I knew we shouldn’t have forced a landing here!”   
Kid Broly sat in the shade behind a small rock. He hated the sounds of his father and Beets arguing. It was hard enough for him to survive out here on his own. The monster meat tasted sour and there wasn’t any water in sight. Every day, his throat got dry and the taste of the strange meat lingered in his mouth.   
“This will save on rations,” said Paragus, holding up a bottle of water with a straw. In his right hand, he held out his gun. He had it pointed ominously at Beets who was on his knees.   
‘There are other ways to conserve food,’ thought Paragus.  
Beets yelped before a blue blast shot through the Saiyan’s heart. Beets landed on the floor with a thump, dead. 

Five years later…

“Bardock-san” said a voice. 

A muscled Saiyan man opened his eyes. He was sitting in a seat on a circular spaceship. He had white skin, black star-shaped spiked hair, and a large X shaped scar on his left cheek. The voice belonged to his comrade, another Saiyan with a green scouter and dark skin. Both men were wearing traditional Saiyan armor: white chest plates, tan shoulder pads and blue outfits underneath.   
“What?” he asked in an arrogant tone.  
“We’ll be arriving on Planet Vegeta soon,” the man replied. “It sure has been a long time!”  
Then he asked, “What’s going on anyway? Why this order for all Saiyans to hurry back to Planet Vegeta? I heard that bastard Frieza commanded it.”  
“Take off that scouter or he might hear you,” Bardock warned.  
The pilot quickly obliged, removing the device. “Right!”  
He stared ahead. “Look, everyone’s swarming back!”  
“Look over there!” Bardock mentioned. “Frieza’s ship!”  
Sure enough, the spaceship was hovering comfortably near Planet Vegeta.   
‘There should still be plenty of time,” said the pilot. “Why is he already hanging around here?”  
“Odd, isn’t it?” Bardock asked. “He could just radio us if he had something to say rather than having us come back. And if he had new weapons to give us, we don’t need to all hurry back.”  
Their spaceship broke the sound barrier and came rushing down in flaming orange light.   
“There must be something more to this,” said Bardock.   
“That’s a little paranoid, don’t you think?” asked the pilot.  
“Conquering planets is the livelihood of the Saiyan warrior race,” explained Bardock. It was Frieza’s father Cold who forced us to do this in his service.”  
“That was a long time ago,” mentioned the pilot. “Do you think things are going well now?”  
“Well, there is not a single Saiyan who likes Frieza,” answered Bardock.  
The spaceship landed safely on the hard ground.   
“And Frieza feels the same way about the Saiyans,” finished Bardock. “But Frieza’s army has grown. They can probably get by without us pesky Saiyans.”  
Bardock got up from his seat and walked out the door.   
Outside, bug-like ships stood in position in two large rows. One Saiyan drove a cart that carried several round white space pods.   
“You mean he’s going to wipe us out?!” asked the pilot in fear as he jumped out of the ship to follow Bardock.  
Bardock lifted a heavy green sack over his shoulder. “Maybe so.”  
After a moment of fear, the pilot let out a forced chuckle. “You’re too much, Bardock-san.”  
Bardock ignored him.   
“Yo, Bardock!” greeted another man nearby. “Back alive and well, I see!”  
“Yeah. Do you know the reason for this congregation order?”  
“Beats me. Maybe they found a big planet. They might need all of us to conquer it!” he said with a grin.   
“Yeah!” added the pilot. “It’s got to be something like that!”  
Bardock continued on his way.  
“Now that you mention it, I hear Frieza and his cronies asking around about the Super Saiyan.”  
Bardock stopped short and turned around. “The Super Saiyan…you mean that legend? That’s it!”  
He seethed in anger at the thought of Frieza’s plans.   
Just then, he felt a sore feeling in his neck and his head felt dizzy. He crumpled to the ground on both knees, holding his head and yelling.  
“Bardock!” shouted the other man. “What’s wrong, man?”  
He shut his eyes and visions appeared rapidly before his eyes. His Saiyan son, Kakarott growing up over the years. The faces of the fish-like aliens just before Bardock and the pilot incinerated them on the last planet they went to. The surviving alien’s cryptic message about how Bardock would now be able to see the future, and the doom of his people. Frieza laughing manically as he flicked a ball of fire from his finger and destroyed Planet Vegeta in an instant. There was a good reason why all the Saiyans had all been gathered on the planet…  
Bardock gasped as his head cleared. The pilot helped him up. “He was knocked out pretty hard after our fight with those physic creatures,” he mentioned. Bardock rubbed the sore spot on his neck where the remaining creature had cursed him.  
“Shut up,” Bardock muttered. He shakily stood up and walked forward.   
“Get some rest,” said the other man. 

Meanwhile on Frieza’s ship, the yellow headed insect alien spoke to Frieza.   
“Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God…I’ve investigated them, but they seem to be merely legends.”   
“Naturally,” replied Frieza. “But I cannot tolerate even the smallest cause for concern.”   
Frieza was sitting in his usual hovering pod, his pink tail sticking out over the side. His soldiers stood at attention toward the back of the room.   
“So then, shall we call off the attack?” asked the yellow alien.  
Frieza burst into laughter. “Surely you jest!” Why call off the attack when all the Saiyans were exactly where he wanted them? The nagging fear of the Super Saiyan flooded through his mind. They were a proud warrior race who had conquered planets for him for a long time. But Frieza knew that they were also very proficient fighters. Even with his superior power level, how could Frieza maintain his position if the Saiyans started a revolution against him?   
The tyrant ruler wasn’t taking any chances.   
“I’ve gone to all this trouble to gather them all together. Is this not the perfect opportunity to annihilate them and their entire planet?” 

Back on Planet Vegeta, Bardock made his way to his home and his partner, Gine. He was still shaken from the vision he had before.   
“Welcome back, Bardock-san!” called a neighboring Saiyan in the air. “Hey,” the Saiyan greeted with a wave.   
Inside the small stone hut, Gine was busy cutting up slabs of meat. Other kinds of meat hung on racks and hooks nearby. Gine had spiky black hair and a furry brown tail like the other Saiyans. She, too, wore Saiyan armor.   
“Yo! I’m home Gine!” called Bardock who was standing outside the open entrance.   
“Huh? Bardock!” exclaimed Gine with a smile on her face as she turned her head to the side.   
“This town is really bustling,” mentioned Bardock.  
“Yeah, everyone has come home,” said Gine.  
Dropping the green bag on the ground, the two Saiyans held each other close, both hands on each other’s waists.   
“Where is Raditz?” asked Bardock, regarding his oldest son.  
“He’s already a combatant!” exclaimed Gine. She took off her white gloves. “He’s off with Prince Vegeta on another planet. They haven’t come back yet.”   
Bardock’s smile faded. “Prince Vegeta huh?” he asked. “A tough guy to be partnered with.”  
“What about Kakarot?” he asked. “Is he still in the incubation capsule?”  
Gine smiled. “Yeah, but it should be about time for him to come out soon. Wanna see?”  
Bardock followed Gine to the back of the room.   
Sure enough, baby Karakrot was resting in the water-filled tube, surrounded by a calm beige light. There was no oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose but he still looked at ease.  
“So small,” said Gine softly. “Looks like he’s a late bloomer. But he looks just like you! Especially that distinctive hair!” Sure enough, Kakarot and his father both had black star-shaped hair.   
Bardock stared at Karakot floating in the tube. How could a warrior with such a low power level grow up so strong? But his visions had shown it all. Frieza was planning on destroying Planet Vegeta. If it was Kakarot’s destiny to survive…and potentially defeat Frieza, then he had to be transported to safety immediately.   
“Let’s steal a pod tonight,” said Bardock. “Then we’ll send him off to some planet.”  
“Eh? You’re joking!” gasped Gine in shock.  
“No I’m serious,” Bardock replied.  
“Why would we do that now?” asked Gine. She put out her fist and anger sparked in her black eyes. “He still hasn’t even learned to talk!”  
Bardock looked at Gine. “With Kakarot’s potential, he’ll probably be sent off somewhere anyway. We might as well send him somewhere a bit more agreeable.”  
Saiyan infants were routinely sent off in space pods to conquer other planets where less-powerful individuals lived.   
“But it’s still too early!” argued Gine.   
“We might not have much time,” Bardock replied.  
“Not much time?” asked Gine.  
A sharp pain filled Bardock’s head and he gasped in heavy breaths.  
“Bardock, what is it?” Gine asked, her voice full of worry. Black spots filled Bardock’s eyes. He could tell that the visions were coming again: Kakarot traveling to a planet with oceans and landmarks far away. Kakarot playing and growing and training with strangers. Planet Vegeta cracking and exploding in a flash of light…  
Bardock groaned and shook his head. It was then that Gine noticed the mark on Bardock’s neck.   
“Bardock, what happened during your trip?”  
“It was nothing,” said Bardock, standing up. “Just a battle wound, is all.”  
“Did you hit your head?” asked Gine. “Have you been drinking enough water?”  
“I’m fine, alright!” yelled Bardock.  
Gine went silent. Bardock sighed and turned away. “Sorry. I…just don’t know what’s wrong with me. Ever since I saw the visions of the future, I knew something bad was going to happen.”  
“Like what?” asked Gine, concerned for her partner.  
“Frieza. He’s afraid that a legendary Super Saiyan might appear.”  
‘First Bardock claims he can see the future. Now he’s worried about a myth?’ she thought.   
“A Super Saiyan?” asked Gine. “That’s just a fairy tale!”  
“Yeah, but he’s worried about it all the same,” stated Bardock. “And now he’s plotting something.” He looked at Kakarot once more, then said ominously, “I smell death in the air.” 

Later on that night, after fighting off Saiyan guards at the open-air space station, Gine and Bardock jumped high in the air under the stars. Bardock carried a white space pod, while Gine hurried after him. They jumped past large mushroom-shaped rock structures.   
“I still can’t believe any of that,” said Gine.   
“Don’t worry,” said Bardock. “We’ll go rescue him if it turns out wrong.”  
They slowed their pace to a walk. Bardock carried the heavy pod with one hand.  
“Why don’t all three of us run away together?” Gine suggested.   
“No, their scouters would find us right away,” answered Bardock.  
“But, why do you have to go to these lengths?” asked Gine. “It’s not like a Saiyan man to worry about his child.” ‘Bardock must be losing his mind. He’s going crazy due to some hallucinations or something.’   
‘Maybe I’m not like the other Saiyan men,’ thought Bardock. ‘I am a lower class warrior, after all.’   
Bardock spoke, while still walking ahead. “I suppose that after endless battles, I have the fickle urge to save something now. Especially if it’s my low-level warrior son, Kakarot.” ‘A low-level Saiyan…just like me.’  
The two Saiyans stopped and Bardock placed the pod on the ground. Inside the red tinted glass was the young Kakarot, now a child, dressed in battle armor. He placed his hands against the glass, trying to get out and reach his parents. Sadness and confusion were seen in his black eyes. He cried in protest, but his parents couldn’t hear him.   
“I’ve programmed it for a distant planet called Earth,” said Bardock. “The race there has a low technological and combat level.” He looked at Kakarot. “Even you should be able to survive there. Besides, it’s not worth much, so the Frieza Force probably won’t attack it.”  
Gine pressed her hand against the glass. “Bardock is just being paranoid, so we’ll come get you right away!”   
From inside the pod, Karakot could see the loving faces of his mother and father.   
“Stay alive, no matter what!” said Bardock.   
“See you later,” said Gine.  
Bardock placed his large hand against the glass as Kakarot pressed his hand in line with Bardock’s. Kakarot wished for the glass to disappear so he could feel his father’s warmth.   
The pod rose up from the ground, Kakarot looking at his parents once last time.  
“Kakarot, don’t forget us!” called his mother. Gine ran forward just before the ship flew of and vanished. Gine stopped and broke down in sobs. Bardock pulled her close to comfort her. Both looked at the vast starry sky, hoping that they had made the right choice. 

Bardock suddenly flew away without warning. “Bardock wait! Where are you going?” called Gine.  
“Go back home!” he called. “I have to finish something important…or rather someone.”  
“I’m coming with you. I’m not just a house wife, you know.”  
“No! It’s too dangerous. Go warn the others to prepare themselves.”  
“Prepare themselves for what?!”  
But Bardock had already raced ahead out of sight.

Frieza was in a jolly mood. His fears of a revolution against him had come true. The leader was none other than King Vegeta himself. The king and his warrior men had defeated Frieza’s guards and managed to make it to Frieza’s quarters.   
Frieza could read the king’s much lower power level. ‘What a fool,’ thought Frieza. Frieza dodged King Vegeta’s attacked, then punched him hard in the stomach. The fatal blow resulted in the king crashing to the floor, dead. Frieza proceeded to blast away the remaining men.   
This turning of events was the perfect excuse for Frieza to enact his grand scheme.   
One of Frieza’s men spoke up. “Without the Saiyans, our fighting force will be cut in half.”  
“We’ll manage somehow,” Frieza replied. “They may act loyal now, but we don’t know when they might turn on us.”   
Frieza rose ominously from his main ship, floating in his pod in space. Bardock was fighting off Frieza’s minions in space.  
“Long live Lord Frieza!” they chanted.  
“No!” Bardock called to Frieza as he flew up to the front. “You’ve lived long enough! Actually it’s been too long for my taste. Frieza! Listen up! We quit! All of us! Got it? We’re free! You can find somebody else to do your dirty work. I wish we weren’t foolish enough to obey you.”  
Bardock powered up a blue white blast in his hand.   
“Oh, there is one last thing. Take it! Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Ha!”  
The ball of light grew bigger in both of Bardocks hands. But Frieza had already formed a solar ball from his finger, which was rapidly growing larger. Frieza laughed evilly and released it. Bardock shot his Kamehameha with all his might, but Frieza’s blast quickly consumed Bardock’s.  
One last vision flashed through Bardock’s mind. It was a vision of Kakarot all grown up, battling against Frieza. Kakarot was also seen on Earth staring at the tyrant in his black pod in deviance. Bardock smiled at the thought of knowing something that Frieza did not.   
“Kakarot!” Bardock screamed one last time, before his body got incinerated. The blast touched down onto the ground, creating a major explosion. The Saiyans below barely had time to register what was happening, before, they too, were vaporized.  
“How invigorating!” laughed Frieza from above the chaos. With greed and pleasure, he watched the numbers on his scouter rapidly trickle down to 0. The planet exploded in a flash of light, leaving nothing but floating rubble. 

Three burly Saiyan warriors were standing on a foreign planet, standing over bodies of crocodile creatures. They all wore Saiyan armor and had tails. One of the men got a message from his blue scouter and panic flooded his face. He had a large face and messy black hair. “Did you hear that?”  
“Something wrong?” asked Nappa the leader, who was the tallest and had a thin black mustache.  
“We got a message from Frieza,” he said. “A meteor collided with Planet Vegeta and…”  
The Saiyan gasped in horror. “Our whole world was obliterated!”  
The other two men gasped in shock and disbelief.   
“Impossible!” said Nappa.  
The third man with smoother black hair spoke. “That means most of the Saiyan race was completely wiped out!”  
Two child Saiyans watched the commotion: Bardock’s son Raditz and the young Prince Vegeta.   
The three men raced toward the Saiyan boys. Vegeta was munching on some purple fruit while Raditz was standing proudly near a body of a reptile alien. Raditz had waist length black hair, while Vegeta had black spiky hair and a widows peak like his late father.   
“Well I guess we’re pretty lucky aren’t we?” asked Raditz to Vegeta. “It’s a good thing we decided to ignore Frieza’s order to head back home.   
“Now I’ll never get to be King Vegeta,” Vegeta complained.   
“But you have a brother don’t you?” asked the man.  
‘Oh, Tarble? My weak younger brother that I never got a chance to meet?’ thought Vegeta.  
“Oh yeah, wonder if he got blown up too? Huh, not that it matters.” He continued biting into the fruit.  
“And you had a brother as well?” asked the smooth-haired Saiyan to Raditz.  
“Yeah but he was just gonna be a lower class warrior. He was still at home sleeping in a nursing capsule…a disgrace,” he spat. The Saiyan men cringed.  
Raditz continued. “Wait…I think mom said she sent Kakarot off the planet in a pod, though. Oh well I couldn’t care any less.” He put his hands behind his head in a relaxed, lazy manner. 

“BA, BA!” a monster roared. Broly jumped in fear. A green creature with a dog-like face and a serpent body had snapped at a young Broly. The Saiyan stumbled backward, barely avoiding the monster’s snapping jaws. He jumped into the air and jabbed his fist into the monster’s head. The force caused the monster to roar ever louder. He snapped again, this time managing to get a hold of Broly’s white boot. Broly slipped his foot out of the boot and grabbed hold of it. The strange creature sunk its teeth into the fabric. “Let go, let go!” yelled Broly, as the two creatures got into a tug of war in the air. The monster then spotted a nearby mite on the top edge of the hole it resided in. The boot fell out of his mouth and Broly quickly retrieved it. He watched as the monster gobbled up the mite in one bite.   
Broly released a sneak attack: a series of blasts from his hands. The monster got hit at first, then used its flexible body to dodge the blasts.   
“Ba!” roared the monster once more. Large red eyes looked into Broly’s black eyes.   
“Ba! That’s what I’ll call you!” Broly declared.   
Ba roared again and sunk back into the hole.  
“I’ll be back! Just you wait,” said Broly.  
Every day, Broly sparred with this foreign friendly Ba creature. He was different from the other creatures: very shy, but also quite vicious. Ba had eaten more mites than his peers. Broly got better and better at dodging Ba’s open mouth attacks, even performing flips in midair. During rest time, Broly would sit and lean his back against Ba’s soft green fur. Ba leaned close to him and sniffed. Broly remained still. Ba wagged his flurry hairy tail in the air, near where Broly was sitting. A long wet tongue licked Broly full in the face. Broly wiped his face, wide eyed, but soon burst into laughter. Genuine laughter. It was the first time that the warrior had laughed in a while. Several times, he had even played fetch with Ba. He would throw rocks, sticks, and even a mite leg for the monster to retrieve. Of course, Ba ate everything and never returned anything back.   
Their special friendship lasted for weeks…until one fateful day.  
“Broly!” called Paragus. “What are you doing?”  
Broly was in the middle of a sparring match with Ba. “Hey father! I’m training with my friend Ba. He’s a great partner to fight with.  
“You call that fighting?” Paragus scoffed as he flew closer. “I raised you to be a powerful deadly warrior who fights with individuals, not one who plays with animals!”  
“But he’s my friend. He makes me happy.”  
“Stop wasting your time, son!” Paragus demanded. “If you won’t learn how to properly train, then I guess I’ll have to show you.”  
Quicker than a blink, Paragus pulled out his white ray gun.  
“Dad, no!” cried Broly.   
But it was too late. A blue beam of light sliced through the air, cutting off Ba’s left ear. The creature roared loudly in pain and quickly lowered himself into the hole. Broly tried not to look at the blood falling to the ground.   
Enraged, Broly rushed at his father and landed a hard punch to his face.  
Paragus flew backward and crashed to the ground. He lifted himself up and pulled out a device with a big red button on it. Before Broly could land another hit, a sharp shocking pain reached his neck. The Saiyan’s shouts of pain were as loud as Ba’s roars had been. He could think of nothing else but pain as his body twitched in agony. Then just as quickly as it came, the pain stopped.   
Broly, now exhausted, fell to his knees.   
“Let that teach you to behave,” said Paragus coldly before walking away. “You’re growing into a man now. It’s time to grow up and do what you were destined to do.”  
Broly bowed his head in sadness and punched a large hole in the ground with his fist.  
After recovering, Broly ran back to the hole where Ba lived.  
“Ba! Ba! Come on out, it’s safe.”  
No answer.  
“Ba, it’s me, Broly. We need to finish our fight.”  
Still no answer. Broly waited for hours, even as the sky turned to night. Tears rolled down his face as he curled up in a soft area in the dirt. He was lucky to get away from Paragus for a while; disappointing him further by crying wasn’t going to solve anything. There was still no sign of Ba in the morning. On closer inspection, it had looked like Ba had moved to another hole.  
Deep in his gut, Broly knew that his new friend was not coming back. He glanced over and saw the missing ear on the ground. He gently picked it up and pressed it against his face.   
Careful to avoid his father, Broly moved to a hidden shady spot. Using a knife and tools, Broly cut off the skin from the fur and, with great effort, ate off the chunks. He used the green fur as a blanket every night, which helped keep him warm during the chilly evenings.. As he got older, he tied the fur around his waist, never taking it off. This way, Ba would still be with him, wherever he went. Thankfully, his father said nothing about the green fur that Broly had kept with him.

Kid Broly scooped up a thick glob honey-like liquid from a broken mite egg into his mouth. It had a foul sour taste, but it was still edible. Paragus carried two more eggs in his hands. Broly scooped more globs into his mouth when he stopped and looked up toward the sky.   
Kakarot’s space pod had made it to Earth.

Age 780: 41 years later

Goku and Vegeta were fighting in the air above a vast blue ocean. They were equal in speed and strength, each managing to block each other’s attacks and kicks. Vegeta was wearing a dark blue battle garb and Goku was wearing his usual orange gi and dark blue shirt. They had been practicing together ever since the Universal Tournament of Power had ended. Their world was lucky to make it out alive. Turns out, it was a test by the angels and the Omni King Zeno-sama and his counterpart all along. Thanks to Android 17’s selfless wish, all the universes that had been erased by Zeno had been restored, bringing millions of people back to life. Thus, Universe 7 had passed the test.   
Currently, they were practicing near an island, far from the city. The sky was a radiant blue and white fluffy clouds added to the beautiful scenery. A pale skinned woman wearing yellow rimmed sunglasses watched the spar. Her fingernails were painted a matching blue. She had short light blue hair and wore a pair of round earrings. In addition, she wore a dark magenta top, a light green jacket, and white shorts. Her name was Bulma, the wealthiest woman on Earth and a genius inventor. She was Vegeta’s wife who had several children: a warrior named Trunks, and an infant named Bra. Goku was currently thankful to get away from his house for a while. He knew that his wife Chi-Chi would berate him for being gone for so long and not spending enough time with his sons Gohan and Goten. She lifted the glasses from her face, revealing bright blue eyes.   
Bulma smiled and relaxed on a lounge chair looking out at the swimming pool and distant palm trees. A blue colored iced martini with a red and white flower, fruit, and a small umbrella sat on a nearby table next to her. A round black device was also on the table. She reached for the glass and took a sip from the straw.   
Meanwhile, a light blue faced Angel named Whis used a fork to bring a piece of food into his mouth.  
“This is delicious!” he exclaimed in a sing-song voice. “The food is very good! This truly is fantastic! Don’t you agree, Bulma?”  
“It is nice, isn’t it?” she asked, taking another sip of her drink.  
Bra was sleeping in a soft cradle, with two small ponytails on either sides of her light blue hair.   
Beerus, the purple God of Destruction, was resting on a nearby lounge chair. He had long cat ears, a long tail, and black claws in place of fingernails. He wore gold gauntlets on his arms. The rest of his body resembled a man. Both Whis and Beerus wore loose blue pants, brown boots, and a top sash with an orange diamond in the center. It was clothing that looked similar to outfits worn by Egyptian gods.   
Vegeta and Goku continued their fight, and the force of their attacks caused the ocean to rise into the sky and fall again.  
“We had this place built a few years ago,” exclaimed Bulma, who was watching the rising water. “The island is deserted and around a thousand miles south of West City so it’s perfect!”   
Bulma turned toward the others. “Out here, the boys can cut loose without hurting anything. The last thing we need is for them to destroy half the city while sparring with each other.”  
The sounds of the Saiyans fighting soon irritated Beerus. He rose up and yelled while covering his ears. “Keep it down will ya?!” he shouted to the Saiyans. “Why don’t you fight quietly? I’m trying to nap!”  
After the sparring match, Goku stuffed his face full of food and deserts. Whis raised an eye brow at Goku, regarding his lack of table manners.   
“Tell me, Goku, why do you seek even greater strength than you have already?”  
Before Goku could answer, Whis smiled. “Wait, wait, don’t tell me. Do you want to become a destroyer God?”  
Goku loudly gulped in surprise.   
“What was that?” asked an annoyed Beerus. “Don’t think I’ll take this threat lightly.” Being a God of Destruction was his job and his alone. The young warrior would have a hard time if he was thinking about taking Beerus’ place.  
Goku stepped back in surprise. “No, that’s not it! Why would you want to sit around all day?”  
Beerus growled softly. “Well, that was uncalled for. Excuse me for not living up to your pathetic expectations.” Sarcasm and warning laced his voice.   
“The Tournament of Power opened my eyes,” Goku explained. “You saw those fighters. There’s no way I can stay at the same level I’m at right now. I think I’m getting all fired up!” The excited Saiyan powered up and his hair turned the golden color of a Super Saiyan. Vegeta rolled his eyes and scoffed.   
“The tournament’s barely over and you’ve already got some sight set on other universes?” asked Vegeta. “You’re as big of a fool as ever, Kakarot.”  
Goku returned to his regular form. “Well then, what about you Vegeta?” asked Whis. “Why do you seek more strength despite your current power level?”  
Vegeta pushed Kakarot aside. “To fight Frieza!” He whirled toward Goku and pointed a gloved finger at him. “Because you decide to bring back that dumbass!”  
“Calm down!” demanded Goku, slapping Vegeta’s hand away. “If it weren’t for Frieza, we and the rest of Universe 7 might not even be here anymore!”  
“What, really? Is that true?” asked Bulma.  
“Yeah, it’s true. He helped us save everybody!” said Goku.  
“You idiot!” yelled Vegeta. “He only did that because he was looking out for himself. He was trying to save his own skin. You remember how much stronger Frieza was when he came back to Earth? What happens when he achieves a new form?”  
“Wait, are you saying that he might get even more powerful and come to try and beat us again?” asked Goku.  
“No doubt about it,” Vegeta replied.  
Goku placed his hands behind his head. “I don’t know. I mean we’re the ones who brought him back to life.”  
Vegeta’s anger reached a boiling point. He whirled toward Goku again. “YOU IDIOT! Do you really believe that monster feels anything?”  
“Hey” said Goku, hands in front of him. “How many times are you going to call me an idiot today?”  
“AS MANY TIMES AS I NNED TO, STUPID, DUMBASS, IDIOT!”

Bulma wore her black watch device on her wrist. The small screen lit up with a green phone icon, indicating an oncoming call from Trunks. “Wonder what he wants?” asked Bulma. “What’s up?”  
She opened up the case and Trunks’ face appeared on the screen. He had short light purple hair and blue eyes. He and Goten were standing in Bulma’s lab, which was currently in disarray. Pilaf and his gang stood silently in a corner.   
“Looks like someone broke into your laboratory,” said Trunks, who also had a watch device on his wrist. A series of wires hung from the ceiling.   
“What?” asked Bulma. “Was there anything stolen?”  
“Oh right. I’ll check the security camera. Let’s see.” Trunks pressed a button, and a footage appeared on the screen. Trunks rewound the footage and froze on two men arriving into the room. The camera centered on a blue bag on a table.   
“Oh man, they swept the Dragon Balls you collected…and the Dragon radar.”   
The Dragon radar was used to locate the Dragon Balls from anywhere in the world. The dragon Balls were magical orbs that granted the user a wish if all seven were collected.   
“They did what?!”  
Bulma was furious and she let out a yell which frightened everyone in the lab.  
Vegeta crossed his arms. “How many times have I told you, the lab needs much better security.”   
“Hey mom,” added Trunks. “I recognized the clothes the burglars were wearing.”  
The camera cut back to the two intruders coming down from a robe and stealing the objects. They were wearing black and green Saiyan armor…an outfit that could only belong to members of the Frieza Force. The camera zoomed in on the armor. “Their outfits look like the armor dad wore back in the day.”  
“What the?!” Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma said out loud at the same time.   
“Clean it up, okay?” asked Bulma.   
“Bye,” said Trunks as the screen went black.  
“The culprit was Frieza’s men,” Vegeta confirmed. “He specifically used people with lower battle power so we wouldn’t be able to detect them.”  
“That evil monster. He’s relentless when it comes to those Dragon Balls,” said Bulma.   
“I wonder what wish he could be after at this point,” asked Goku. “He can’t wish for anything outside of Shenron’s power, so it’s not like he can ask to be made stronger, at least not by much.”  
“It’s obvious what he’ll be asking for,” said Vegeta. “He wants to live forever.”  
“Yeah, but, but dying is pointless if you’re just losing all the time,” mentioned Goku.   
“You’re missing the big picture,” argued Vegeta. “It’s still possible that Frieza will surpass us one day!”  
“You really think so?” asked Goku. Vegeta responded with a frustrated growl.  
Bulma cleared her throat and stood up. “I only had six Dragon Balls stashed in my lab. They’re probably headed for the last one. Lucky for you, I know where it is.”  
“So where is it?” Vegeta asked.  
“On the ice continent,” answered Bulma. “I’m not a fan of the cold so I was putting off tracking it down.”  
“We’d better go after it, huh?” asked Goku.   
Bulma turned to Beerus, who was relaxing on his lounge chair. “Would you like to come along, too?”   
Beerus yawned and leaned his head back. “It’s nap time. I’ll stay here.”  
“Come now,” Whis encouraged. “Doesn’t it sound like you could have a fun time?”  
“Anything good to eat out there?” Beerus asked.  
“Not unless you consider snow a delicacy,” replied Bulma.   
“Well count me out,” said Beerus, turning his head away.   
“Yay! Here!” laughed Bulma, placing her daughter Bra in Beerus’s lap. “Thanks, Uncle Beerus.”  
From up in the air, Bulma waved to Beerus and Whis giggled behind his hand. “Goodbye! Don’t have too much fun!”  
“HEY WAIT A SECOND! I’M A DESTROYER GOD, NOT A BABYSITTER!”  
Beerus sighed in frustration. Now I’ll never get my nap. He sat back down, glaring at Bra.   
“Kitty,” she cooed, while picking her nose.  
“You’re disgusting,” Beerus muttered. He formed a small purple light from his pinky finger. “I have a good mind to destroy you right…”  
Bra grabbed hold of his arm and held on tight. “What the…let go of me at once!” ordered the god. Bra slapped the energy ball away and it exploded behind them with a loud bang.   
Beerus stared at her for a second, bewildered. “How did…”  
“Kitty,” Bra said again. Beerus moved his tail and Bra made several reaches for it. Later on, Bra was pulling at Beerus’s top sash.   
“Looks like everything turned out alright,” he said calmly as he relaxed under the setting sun in the orange sky.

The light orange craft blasted through the sky. Bulma steered the ship and softly pulled a lever down.  
“The temperature on the ice continent is below freezing,” explained Bulma. “We’ll have to stop and buy some cold weather gear.” Outside on the rocks, a group of penguins waddled up to the edge and looked at the sky.   
Goku and Vegeta sat in the back of the ship by the stack of luggage.   
“Hey Bulma, why were you collecting the Dragon Balls anyway?” asked Goku.   
“It’s none of your business,” she replied bluntly.  
“Aw come on, tell us!” pleaded Goku.  
Bulma sighed. “I was going to make myself look younger, okay? Just say like, five years.”   
“You’re gonna summon Shenron just because you look so old?!” cried Goku.   
It was the wrong thing to say. Bulma quickly rose from her seat and slapped Goku hard across the cheek. “You shut your mouth! A Saiyan wouldn’t understand how important this is!” Fuming, she marched back to her seat.  
Saiyans stayed younger much longer than humans and could live longer as well. A Saiyan could get to old age at 150 years old and still be capable of a good fight.  
“But why stop at only five years, Bulma?” asked Whis. “You could make it a decade.”  
“Because that much of a change would be totally obvious,” Bulma answered. I know exactly what people would say.” She then spoke in a higher pitched voice: “Oooh Bulma what a surprise! Your skin is so smooth. You look 10 years younger! Come on spill it…who’s your surgeon?” She crossed her arms. “I won’t have it.”  
“Oh I understand,” said Goku. “You’ve already been using the Dragon Balls for that, huh?”  
Goku laughed while an irritated Bulma pushed the lever up, speeding up the ship. The force made Goku stumble and he crashed into the luggage. Goku continued to laugh like a lunatic, Vegeta not amused. 

Back on Frieza’s ship, the double metal doors opened and an alien with yellow skin and a bug-like appearance stepped into the room. His name was Kikono. Berryblue, another one of Frieza’s attendants, watched him enter. They both wore black and green Saiyan armor and elegant plain clothing underneath. Kikono bowed and faced Frieza, who was sitting in his high seat, smirking.  
“Lord Frieza, not only did Vegeta’s wife have the Dragon Radar, we have already collected six of the Dragon Balls which are now in our possession. Our search team is currently heading to the site of the final ball which should be recovered very soon.”  
Frieza smiled, his white tail moving from side to side. “Well that is truly marvelous news, Kikono.”  
Kikono spread out his short yellow arms in anticipation. “So should we fire up the engines and head toward earth to claim your treasure?”  
“Not yet,” Frieza replied. “We’ll wait until the seventh Dragon Ball is irreversibly ours. It would be foolish to rush there and arrive so early. Even without scouters, the Saiyans would be able to recognize my battle power as we approach their planet.”   
Kikono froze in mid expression, then quickly bowed again, clearing his throat. “Of course, my Lord.”  
“And you’ve already written down how to make the wish correct?”  
“That’s right and in great detail,” stated Kikono. “By the way…  
“Go on out with it. What is your concern?” Frieza asked.  
“Nothing,” Kikono stuttered. “It’s just… since we’re so close to gathering the Dragon Balls, I was wondering if you’d give me a hint about what incredibly wise wish you we waiting for on Earth. Will it be to have an immortal body like you’ve mentioned to us before?”  
Frieza laughed. “No that’s not it! I’d like several wishes, actually.”  
Kikono froze in surprise.   
Frieza scowled in anger. “I realized something when I was trapped in Earth’s hell hanging from a tree unable to move. Not being able to die would likely result in unending misery.”  
Kikono tried to guess again. “Perhaps…I don’t know? To never take damage again?”  
He punched himself in the chest, causing him to gasp for breath.   
“Now why would I want to make a wish so boring? Wrong again.”  
Kikono placed his hand against his chin in thought.   
“To defeat those Saiyans Goku and Vegeta?”  
“Yes, that’s one of them. Though there is another, more personal wish I want fulfilled first.”  
“So what other wish could you want?”  
Frieza laughed again. “You’ll never be able to guess!”  
“But I can,” Berryblue whispered. “You’re going to wish to grow taller aren’t you?”  
Frieza froze and made a noise of surprise.  
Kikono panicked and backed up. “No, Berryblue don’t! You can’t say that to him!”  
Berryblue continued, unfazed. “There are so many soldiers who have called Lord Frieza a pipsqueak. Of course my commander eliminated all of them.”   
Freiza paused for a moment, then smiled. “Very wisely deduced, my subordinate. That is indeed my wish.”  
Kikono froze again. “That was actually the right answer?”   
Frieza turned to him. “I trust I won’t have to worry about you telling anyone else?”  
“Of course not, my lord.” Kikono said quickly, nodding his head.  
Frieza continued. “What I want is to raise my height…” He opened his palm close to Kikono, “…by five full centimeters.” He snickered.  
Kikono stared at his master, confused. “Please forgive me. If that’s the case, couldn’t you simply go back to your second transformation? Wouldn’t you be sufficiently taller then?”  
“Don’t be a fool,” Frieza scoffed. “I would like to be taller in my normal form you idiot. And of course in my golden one.”  
Kikono nodded. “I’m listening. But why only five centimeters?”  
“Any more than that would be too noticeable,” Frieza explained. “Don’t you understand?!”  
“Not entirely,” Kikono admitted.  
“I wanted to look like I’m still growing. That it is natural!”  
“Yes… of course…my lord,” Kikono replied with wide eyes.

A small metal ship traveled through an asteroid belt, blasting through the floating rocks. The ship had two occupants. The first was Lemo, an orange-skinned alien wearing armor, white gloves, a blue scouter and a yellow hat. The other one was Cheelai, a human-like alien with light green skin, white hair, who wore a futuristic purple and white battle suit. She also wore white gloves and armored white and green boots.   
“This is pointless,” said Cheelai. “There’s no one else here. Not to mention there aren’t that many people with a battle power level of over 1,000 to begin with.”   
“Our orders are to recruit as many warriors we can to rebuild the force and that means exploring places in the far reaches of the universe like this,” stated Lemo.  
“What? Isn’t the Frieza Force big enough already?” asked Cheelai.   
“Yeah, well rumor has it they weren’t fighting hard enough, so Lord Frieza killed them off to make a point.” Lemo was, of course, referring to the Saiyans.  
“So, Cheelai,” asked Lemo, “Why did you join the Frieza Force?”  
Cheelai explained, putting her hands on her knees. “I stole a galactic patrol spaceship and this is how I’m staying a free woman. Hey no one will touch me if they know I’m part of the Frieza Force!”   
“A shifty one, huh?” remarked Lemo.  
“Ah thanks,” Cheelai replied with a laugh. “You’ve been in the Frieza Force most of your life, right Lemo? You must have met Lord Frieza in all that time?”  
“I’m not a soldier type, so I’ve only ever seen him on the video monitors,” Lemo replied.   
“I hear he’s tiny,” whispered Cheelai.  
Lemo grunted. “Don’t ever say anything like that again if you want to live! He’s killed for far less.”  
“Yeah yeah, I gotcha,” she replied.  
“He once melted a lieutenant just because he had bad breath!”  
“Wow, if he’s putting women and old men to work, Frieza mist be hurting pretty bad for new recruits.”  
“Who are you calling old?” asked Lemo.  
A beeping sound interrupted the conversation.  
“What’s that?” asked Cheelai as they approached a barren planet up ahead.   
“A distress signal,” mentioned Lemo. “Looks like an old frequency the Frieza Force used to use.”  
“It’s coming from that world over there,” said Cheelai.   
“If we search here, maybe we’ll end up getting a bonus.”  
“Ha! A really big one!”  
“Exactly! Let’s get down there!”  
They landed their ship and got out just after a much older Paragus stumbled out of a cave, desperately searching for help. A scar crossed over his closed left eye.  
“Don’t see anyone,” stated Lemo, who was busy examining the parts of Paragus’s old ship.  
“I did,” said Cheelai. Did she see someone?  
“Hold on, I’ll use my scouter,” said Lemo, attaching the device to the left side of his face.   
“Don’t go!” shouted Paragus between gasps as he ran. He now had a white beard and white hair on his head. “Are you with the Frieza Force?” Paragus collapsed to the ground, then slowly got up. Lemo and Cheelai held out their weapons and cautiously approached the old man.   
“Hold on a second, is that a tail?” asked Lemo in amazement. “You don’t mean to tell me that we found an actual Saiyan way out here?”  
“Wait, seriously?” asked Cheelai.  
“Yes, my name is Paragus,” said the elder Saiyan. “I’m a member of the Frieza Force.”  
“So that distress signal came from…” started Lemo.  
“That was me. My spaceship was damaged years ago. I’d had almost given up hope that we’d never make it off this cursed planet. But finally…someone has come for us!” He lifted his head in victory.   
Cheelai examined Paragus’s power level, using her blue scouter over her orange left eye.   
“A battle power of 4,200?! Perfect!” Cheelai exclaimed.  
“So are you alone?” asked Lemo.   
“No, there’s one other,” said Paragus.  
A rumbling sound was heard from above and a shadow covered the ground. A giant mite monster crawled over the ship and grinned down at them with shark like teeth.   
All of the individuals screamed in fear.  
“BROLY!” called Paragus.  
Broly, who was eating from a monster’s leg, heard his father and came flying over. He immediately landed hard punches at the monster.   
“That was very good son,” Paragus whispered to him. They both turned around. “This is Broly,” Paragus introduced to the duo. Broly had thick black hair and large prominent abs. He had an X shaped scar over his left breast. He wore a metal collar around his neck. Another scar was visible on his left cheek. He regarded the strangers with cautious yellow eyes. He wore purple shorts, a light green pelt, and white boots.   
Cheelai gasped. “Impossible!”  
“What’s wrong?” asked Lemo.  
“His battle power is like…the scouter can’t even measure it!”  
“No way. It can’t be. These are state of the art devi…”  
He stopped short as the numbers on his scouter increased then went suddenly blank.   
“Ha ha!” he cheered. “Hop in the ship, friends. Frieza’s gonna lose it when he meets you two!”  
Soon, the four individuals were off in space, heading back to Frieza. Broly and Cheerai sat next to each other on soft red seats. Cheerai was holding a candy wrapper and Broly looked at it with curiosity. She unwrapped the top and took a bite out of the chocolate.   
Just what exactly was she eating? It wasn’t any kind of meat or bodily fluid, which was the only kind of food he had consumed.   
And what were those round things underneath her suit? He and Paragus never had any of those.  
“So what are you called again, creeper?” she deadpanned.   
“I’m Broly,” he answered.  
“You want one of these to eat?” she asked. “They’re not bad. Try this one.” She held out a new wrapped chocolate bar. Broly opened his mouth to eat it.   
“Hey wait!” she said, pulling back the candy. “At least let me take off the wrapper first.”  
She held out the new unwrapped chocolate bar. Broly leaned close and sniffed it. It was an unfamiliar scent, but it had a sweetness to it.   
“It’s food, son,” mentioned Paragus from the back.   
He took a large bite and chewed. An overwhelming sweetness filled his mouth and danced on his tongue. His eyes widened in amazement before he grabbed the rest and rapidly bit into the rest.  
Cheerai rolled her eyes and laughed. “See? I told you it was good.”  
“Wow, not even a thanks?” she asked as Broly examined this new brown food. He had finished it and lifted the empty bag to his mouth, hoping to get some more.  
“Remember your manners, Broly,” said Paragus.  
Broly looked at Cheelai. “Thank you very much. I am grateful,” he muttered softly.  
“Why so formal?” asked Cheelai. “Maybe just try a ‘thank you.’” She made an ‘okay’ sign with her left gloved fingers.  
Broly mimicked the hand action. “I thank you.”  
“That’s close,” said Cheelai with a friendly smile. 

In Frieza’s quarters, Frieza stood with his back turned toward his black movable pod. This time, Frieza was in his final form: his body white with a long white tail. The purple gem was still in the center of his head and forehead.   
The blue-skinned woman with short hair hovered in the back. “I brought the men in question, Lord Frieza.”  
“Oh,” Frieza replied in interest, turning around. Broly was standing next to his father, observing the new environment. Lemo and Cheelai stood by Broly, with looks of apprehension on their faces.   
“How interesting. Are you really Saiyans?”  
Paragus nodded and lowered his head, his fist over his heart.   
‘How many more monkeys escaped my destruction of Planet Vegeta?’ Frieza wondered in frustration. ‘Now I have to deal with more of them. Though if these Saiyans have high battle powers, then they would be of great use to me.’  
Frieza looked at Broly. “Yet that one doesn’t appear to have a tail.”  
“No sir,” said Paragus. “Whenever he transformed into a Great Ape, he unfortunately lost all control over his actions. He became a danger to himself and to me, which is why I chose to cut off his tail.”  
Broly gently pushed Frieza’s hovering pod away from him.   
“And has this mighty warrior lost his mind and exploded since then?”  
“Yes sir, but on the rarest occasions.”  
Frieza narrowed his red eyes. “You’re saying this could still happen. You’ve brought danger to my ship!”  
Paragus stepped back in surrender. “Please, there’s no need to worry, I swear!” He reached into his orange bag and held out a remote in front of him. Broly stared at it with a look of panic. “Were that to happen, I can control him using this remote device which pumps a bolt of electricity through his spine. It’s not a strong current, but it allows me to rein him in when he acts out.”  
Broly was already clutching at the metal collar around his neck, trying to break it off. Lemo and Cheelai backed away in fright.   
“Fascinating,” said Frieza. “And what is your name, Saiyan?”   
Broly stared at Frieza and remained silent. Paragus glared at Broly, wanting him to speak.   
“Please, sir, forgive Broly,” added Paragus.  
“It would seem you still have a tremendous amount of untapped battle power,” Frieza said to Broly.   
“I’ve trained the boy well and I’m certain he can be of great use to you and your troops,” mentioned Paragus.  
‘Great, first I’m used by my father, and now I have to follow orders from this strange emperor?’ Broly thought.   
Frieza laughed out loud and walked away toward the large window. “This is indeed an unexpected bounty!” He turned his head to the side. “Berryblue, please offer a worthy reward to the two bounty Saiyans and profit seekers.”  
The blue skinned alien bowed, while Lemo and Cheelai beamed at each other. She held out a series of long white devices in her gloved hands.   
“It’s a fortune!” whispered Lemo. Both of them bowed and said to Frieza at the same time: “Thank you for your generosity, sir!” The doors closed in front of them.   
Frieza turned to Paragus and Broly. “I’m told you were trapped on that awful barren planet for quite some time.”  
“That’s correct,” said Paragus.  
“And are you aware that your home world Planet Vegeta was regrettably destroyed by an unexpected meteor?” Frieza asked with a devious grin.   
“Yes sir,” said Paragus with another bow. “I’ve been briefed on the fate of my planet, but if I may be blunt, I do not mourn for it.”   
“Is that because you never got your revenge?”  
Paragus was silent.  
“Paragus, did you know that King Vegeta’s son, Vegeta the fourth is still alive, flourishing even?”  
“His son? Prince Vegeta?” asked Paragus in shock.   
Anger flooded his head and he clenched his fist in front of him. “Of course he would survive! Those arrogant bastards must pay! Their lives should have ended!”   
“Please allow me to lend a hand in helping your vengeance come to pass,” said Frieza.   
Frieza looked at his servant. “Come Berryblue, show these two to their new quarters so they may be tidied up. They’ll need to have battle uniforms as well.”  
“Yes sir,” said Berryblue with a bow. Paragus reached forward in earnest, as if he had found a lake in the middle of the desert. Paragus and Broly walked into the elevator and the doors shut behind them.   
“I’ve had enough of fighting Saiyans this time around. However, this is proving far too interesting to pass up.” 

Broly had never taken a shower in his life. In fact he had never knew that showers existed until now. Looking at the shower head above him, he opened his mouth, expecting water to come out of it. When nothing came, Broly examined it in confusion.   
“It’s a shower, son,” Paragus called from another area of the bathroom. He looked at Broly from behind a wall, with just his head showing. The sounds of water from his adjacent shower, made Broly suddenly thirsty. “Take off your clothes and get in.”  
Broly did just that, throwing his clothing in a nearby locker. He stared at the long metal shower handle fitted to the wall. He grabbed hold of it with both hands and tried to pull it off.  
“Hey, stop it, Broly!” called Paragus, running over. A towel covered his scared body. He removed Broly’s meaty hands from the handle and slowly turned it up toward the left. Streams of water shot from the shower head, making Broly jump back in surprise. Paragus sighed. “Get in there and wash up.” He walked back to his shower.   
Broly stood under the water and opened his mouth, gulping down the water and closing his eyes. Then steam soon surrounded him and the hot water burned his skin.   
“Augh!” he yelped in pain, jumping around and making a crack in the tiled floor with a stomp of his foot.   
Paragus let out a loud sigh and marched over. “Turn it to the right,” he said, and proceeded to turn the handle toward the center. “Don’t take too long,” he added and disappeared once more.  
This time, the water was absolutely perfect. Broly ran his fingers through his thick black hair, feeling the sweat and grime wash away from his skin. This was a wonderful experience that he never got to enjoy back on Vampa. If he could just be alone underneath this water forever, Broly would be alright with it.   
All too soon, Paragus turned the handle to the right and the water shut off. “Go get changed, Broly,” said his father. “We don’t want to be late.”  
Broly followed his father out toward the lockers and Broly found a new black muscle shirt lying neatly on a nearby table. Broly put on a new pair of purple pants, the black shirt, and a new pair of green boots. He reached back into the locker to retrieve his wristbands and the pelt. He felt like a new person in this strange new place.  
“Let’s go,” mentioned Paragus, who was now dressed in new armor. He wore a pink lower robe with a black belt and white and green armor protected his chest. The two of them entered a crowded area filled with tables and chairs and small round windows in the walls. Cheelai and Lemo were laughing and sitting at a table. “Yo!” called Cheelai with a wave. “You’re looking much better! Come sit with us, guys!”   
“Hey Broly, how’s your battle uniform?” asked Cheelai.   
“No good. It’s had to move in it,” he replied.  
“It’s not that bad once you get used to it,” said Cheelai. She pulled the fabric of her white bra and snapped it back into place. A pleasant tingling sensation entered Broly’s groin, another new sensation.  
“…but do what makes you happy, I guess” said Cheelai. Broly loved the happiness radiating from Cheelai’s face and eyes.   
“Ugh” remarked Cheelai in disgust. “You should really ditch that fur around your waist, though. It’s dirty and it stinks.  
‘Don’t take it off,’ Broly urged her. ‘If it’s gone, there will be nothing left for me to remember Ba by.’  
Cheelai touched the fur with her gloved hand.   
“It stays on!” Broly yelled, removing her hand. Cheelai stumbled back and righted herself.   
The area went silent.  
“Ok I get it,” said Cheelai, softly. “That gross pelt is actually something important to you.”  
She touched it again and this time stilled her hand. “The fur is special,” Broly said.  
“Broly, we’re here to eat not speak,” mentioned Paragus. “Don’t waste your energy.”  
“Seriously?” asked Cheelai defensively. “You won’t even let him talk?”   
“I’d appreciate it if you minded your own business,” warned Paragus.   
“Say what?!” she cried, leaning her face close to his.  
Lemo put his hand on her arm. “Can we calm down?”  
A tall guy with blue hair and light purple skin marched over to the table, wearing armor. He had the build of a jock and the attitude of a school bully. “Hey you! You must be new, aren’t you?”  
He leaned down close to Cheelai and at the gang in disgust. “It can’t be that much fun hanging out with these puny losers though. I’m the only warrior aboard this ship worth spending time with. Why don’t you come sit with me, sweet thing? What do you say?”  
He placed his hand on her shoulder, and Cheelai flinched away. “Get your filthy hands off me! I’m not interested.”  
“Yeah,” added Lemo, walking up to him. “You heard her, bug guy. How about I buy you a drunk instead?”  
The bully pushed Lemo back. “Stay outta this, shorty! Come on, babe, I’m done asking.”  
Bully glared at the bully and walked up to him.  
“Stand down Broly,” Paragus warned.   
“Hey, what do you want?” asked the bully. “Got a problem with me?”  
“I do” Broly stated.   
The bully landed punches at Broly’s chest but it was strong as steel.   
Broly lifted the bully up and started to choke him.   
“Broly!” Paragus yelled.  
Broly yelled and his eyes flashed yellow. ‘You leave my friends alone, dumbass! I’ll kill you!’  
Paragus dug into his small bag and pulled out the remote. He pressed a blue button.  
Electricity sparked from the collar on Broly’s neck. He dropped the bully and clutched at the collar and screamed in excruciating pain. Broly’s friends stared in shock and horror. The electricity flashed blue all over his body. Paragus released the button and smirked.   
Broly dropped to his knees, his head lowered.   
“Are you okay?” asked Cheelai, who hurried over to Broly with Lemo. She placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him as did Lemo.  
“You…” Cheelai scowled, marching up to Paragus. “He’s your son. How could you do that to him?”   
“If I hadn’t stopped him, he might have killed that buffoon,” Paragus replied.   
“That’s your fault!” argued Cheelai. “You’re the one who raised him to be this way!”  
“We may be in your debt,” warned Paragus, “But you don’t know anything about us. Now you don’t come near my son.”  
Paragus didn’t notice Cheelai taking the device out of his bag and putting it in her pocket. She then turned around and crossed her arms.  
Berryblue hovered over to the group. “Excuse me, Paragus. Lord Frieza would like an audience.”  
“It would be an honor. We’ll go right away. Broly!” Paragus called.   
“I’m afraid he only wishes to speak to you.”  
“Of course yes, if that’s what he wants. Broly, I’ll be right back. Stay here and shut up.”   
“I used to think my old man was a creep, but this guy’s even worse!” mentioned Lemo.  
Then he noticed Cheelai giggling. “What’s so funny?”  
She smiled mischievously and pulled out the device. Broly and Lemo gasped.  
“Is that…” asked Lemo. “You little thief!” he smiled.  
“Here’s what I think about shock treatment,” mentioned Cheelai. She dropped the device on the floor and proceeded to crush it with her boot. “Come on, guys, let’s go someplace quieter.”

Meanwhile in another part of the ship, presumably the dorms, Broly was munching on more chocolate bars. Cheelai was sitting on a metal ledge, while Lemo sat in front of Broly.   
“By the way, thanks for the help, earlier,” said Cheelai to Broly, making the “okay” sign again. Broly picked up a thermos in front of him and lifted it to his face. He observed it and opened his mouth, shaking it. Strangely, no liquid came out.   
“Yeah you must be thirsty,” said Lemo. “Give it here.”  
Broly handed the thermos to Lemo, who unscrewed the lid. “This’ll be easier,” he said with a smile, handing it back.  
Broly took the bottle and held it up to his lips. Surprisingly, the liquid did not taste dry and bitter like the fluid in the mites. In fact, it was surprisingly cold... and refreshing. It soothed his dry throat.  
He lowered it in surprise and stared at the liquid. It swirled in the bottle, looking clear and mesmerizing in the light. “This…huh?” he asked.   
“Ordinary water,” said Cheelai. “You can’t expect me to believe that you’ve never had water before.”  
He widened his eyes and proceeded to chug down the rest of the water. Lemo stared in surprise. “That was good water,” Broly said with a sigh. Lemo and Cheelai smiled.   
He placed his left hand on his pelt. “This is Ba, here,” he said.  
“Oh, you mean the fur I was asking you about?” asked Cheelai.  
“Me and Ba got along well back home,” said Broly. “Ba was a big animal, a giant, and more fearsome than most beasts on Vampa. I named Ba after the sound the creature would make sometimes. It was scary when it got mad, but I got over that. And I started to train by avoiding Ba’s teeth. We became like friends. We became like good friends.”  
“So this monster was the first friend you ever made?” asked Lemo.  
“Yeah,” said Broly. “But my dad didn’t like that one bit. He said that being friends with Ba wasn’t training but playing. Dad shot Ba’s ear off with a gun, making him angry with him and me. And after that, Ba was never the same again. That’s why I decided to keep Ba’s ear, to remember when we were friends.” He clutched the fur tightly in his hand.   
Cheelai jumped down from the ledge and sat next to Broly. “That’s more than I’ve ever heard you speak, Broly.”  
Lemo joined in. “Yeah it happened to be the most innocent story I’ve heard around here in a long time. You can’t seriously be that pure and naïve!”   
“I’ll bet you don’t even like all that fighting your father makes you do, huh?” Cheerlai added.   
“If I had a guess, I’d say that a parent who saw you had some real talent that made you focus on becoming a warrior against your will,” said Lemo.  
“That man is no good,” added Cheerlai, who stood with her hands on her hips. “He only thinks of you as a powerful weapon he can use, not as an actual person, right? You’re just a tool he can use to get his vengeance.”  
“Probably,” said Lemo. “I gotta say, your old man is awful. You know you don’t have to do everything that guy tells you to do.”   
“It’s not right for you to say bad things about him,” Broly replied. “He’s my dad.” Deep down, despite Paragus being cruel, Broly still loved him. He was the only person he had been with for most of his life. The thought of letting him go pained him to his core. 

 

On the ice continent, one of Frieza’s soldiers was using the dragon radar to search for the last Dragon Ball. The radar beeped and round yellow lights flashed.   
“It should be around here, somewhere,” said one of the men. A sudden blast of blizzard wind knocked the two men off balance. One of them was hanging off an icy cliff and the other man was holding tightly onto his hand.   
“Pull me up!”  
“I’m trying!”  
With a kick of his foot, the man hanging from the cliff unknowingly released the last Dragon Ball. It fell into the darkness below.   
Both men noticed it.   
“Right there! We’ve got it!”  
They hurried into their spaceship and used a long claw-like device to retrieve the golden orb.   
Soon, Frieza had all the Dragon Balls in his possession.   
“The planet we are heading to is called Earth,” said Frieza, who sat on his elaborate seat on his ship. “We’ll find Vegeta and the other Saiyans there. I would like to see Broly’s power in action against those two.” He grinned eagerly in greedy anticipation.   
“I assure you his strength is remarkable,” said Paragus. “You won’t be disappointed. The prince will pay for what his father did to us.”  
“I’ll make you an offer. You are welcome to do whatever you please with Prince Vegeta.” A nasty scowl appeared on his face. “…but the other one, Goku is mine and mine alone to destroy! You and Broly will leave him up to me. You’re very well acquainted with the desire for revenge, so you’ll understand that I want Goku’s blood on my hands!”  
Paragus’s eyes widened in brief terror.   
“As you wish, sir,” he replied with a low bow of his head.   
“Lord Frieza, they’ve done it!” announced Kikono, who came running into the room. “They have collected the seven Dragon Balls!”  
“Oh and with such perfect timing!” Frieza exclaimed in delight. His fleet of ships sped off toward the Andromeda Galaxy.

Meanwhile, Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, and Whis had also reached the ice continent and were flying their craft through the blizzard.  
“Look, look down there!” called Bulma, pointing to an area down below. “Frieza’s men!”  
“Ah great,” scoffed Vegeta, rising from his spot on the floor. “Have they already beaten us to the last one?”  
Bulma landed her craft on the ground, near snow covered mountains nearby.  
Two of Frieza’s men who had retrieved the Dragon Ball observed the space craft wearily in the distance. “That aircraft looks like it could be trouble,” whispered a heavyset man with brown skin.  
“You don’t suppose those are the Saiyans Kikono warned us about?” asked the other man with blue hair and light purple skin.  
The door opened and Goku squeezed with delight. He acted like a little kid who had seen a candy store in front of him. Only instead of candy, Goku was excited for a fight.  
“Woo! Now this is cold!” He jumped out and landed in the snow. Goku wore a blue jacket over his battle clothing, while Vegeta wore a jacket of light green. Bulma was dressed in warm yellow clothing, while Whis wore his usual robe and dark maroon garb.  
“You don’t seem to be bothered by it, Whis” said Bulma.  
“Well, no. I actually think space is far chillier,” Whis mentioned. Goku threw a snowball at Bulma.  
“This is not good!” said the brown skinned man with short horns after reading Goku and Vegeta’s power levels with his scouter. “This scouter’s reading has spiked! Come on, stupid, we’re getting out of here!” He stumbled back into the other man, who also was scared. They raced into their spaceship and the ship took off…only for Vegeta to power a blast and knock the ship down, their screams heard.   
Goku and Vegeta appeared in front of the crashed ship. Vegeta lifted it up while Goku stared at the terrified men through the glass.   
“You’re finished, guys! Open up and give us back the Dragon Ball!” demanded Goku, who placed both of his black gloved hands against the glass. Air came out of his nostrils like an angry bull.   
“What do we do?” asked the purple man.  
“Isn’t it obvious?” asked the brown man. “If we don’t give him that, we’re goners.”  
“Just look at that death stare!” remarked the purple man.  
“If we don’t give it to him, then Lord Frieza will murder us!” stuttered the brown man,  
Then he added. “Oh, he’s on his way!”

 

Frieza rose from his spaceship in his black moving pod. He formed a small blast in his hand and sent it down to the planet. The orange blast cleared away the gray clouds in the sky.   
“Well here he comes,” said Goku. “He always likes a big entrance.”  
Vegeta crossed his arms and scowled. “What’s that?”  
“It’s not Frieza, that’s for sure,” said Goku. “There’s someone else and his power’s crazy!”  
Frieza’s ship landed on the ground, the metallic bug legs extending all around. The plank door lowered and out flew guards in white robes and uniformed armor. The stood to the sides at attention as the three antagonists walked out: Frieza flanked by Paragus and Broly. Broly stared down toward Goku and Vegeta, creating a wind that ripped through the Saiyan’s hair and clothes.   
“Kakarot, the two behind him are Saiyans,” Vegeta whispered.   
Paragus gave Vegeta a death glare and Vegeta was willing to return one.  
“That’s Vegeta,” Paragus mentioned. “I’m sure of it!” He shook in anger. “He looks just like the king!” he growled.  
“Frieza!” called Goku. “What are you doing here?”  
“I’m positive you already know!”  
He flicked two of his fingers and the seven Dragon Balls flew toward him and hovered in midair over his hand. His men ran after them and stumbled into the snow. “I’m here to make my wish thanks to the Dragon Balls.”  
“Oh, what are those glowing floaty things he’s got?” asked Cheelai from a room in the ship. She and Lemo looked out the window.   
“Beats me,” said Lemo, who was next to her. “Looks like they all know, though.”  
Bulma clenched her fists and stood angrily next to Whis who was holding his usual staff.  
“Hey you!” she shouted at Frieza. “Give us those Dragon Balls back to us right now!”   
“Seriously. It appears we may have a larger problem,” Whis mentioned. “You might call it the blessing and the curse of the warrior race.”   
Bulma glared and turned away.   
“So who are those two? Friends of yours?” Goku asked Frieza.  
“These are the two newest initiates to the Frieza Force. Allow me to introduce my servants Broly and his father.”  
“I am Paragus,” he said, walking up beside Frieza.   
Frieza continued. “I’m sure you’ll get along, as you’ve noticed they are Saiyans from your annihilated home world.”  
“I’ve never seen them before,” Vegeta remarked.   
“I understand that when you were quite young, your father did a great disservice to Paragus and Broly here, condemning the poor boys to a repugnant world. They were trapped there until my people rescued them, so you can imagine what rage burns within their souls.”  
“Tell me one thing…” Goku demanded. “What does repugnant mean?” he asked with a laugh.  
Frieza was momentarily shocked at the Saiyan’s stupidity but explained, “It refers to something incredibly miserable.”  
“Oh, that makes sense. Cool, thanks!”  
“Such a moron,” muttered Vegeta.  
Paragus growled again.   
“I swear you will pay Vegeta…dearly! The sins of your father are on your head, prince!”  
Broly growled too.  
“Don’t be ridiculous! This isn’t my business,” stated Vegeta.  
“He doesn’t have anything to do with this!” said Goku. “Come on! We’re all Saiyans here. We should try to get along!”  
Broly growled with a glare at Goku and clenched his fists.   
“Shall we begin?” asked Paragus.  
“It would seem he can’t wait to get a piece of them,” Frieza mentioned to Paragus. “Very well then. Show me how powerful this boy of yours really is.”  
“It would be my pleasure,” Paragus answered. “This is our chance, my son!” He thrust out his hand.   
“ATTACK!”  
Broly yelled and charged forward, landing a hard punch, which Vegeta blocked with both his arms.  
The two Saiyans flew at each other fast and fought in the bitter cold air. Broly raised his fist to aim at Vegeta, only for the prince to dodge the attack and kick at his opponent.   
Broly swing his fists at Vegeta, who dodged each one.

“You’re not half bad. You might end up becoming a pretty good warm up,” said Vegeta. He ripped his jacket off, revealing his armor underneath. Vegeta further dodged Broly’s punches with backward flips. Vegeta kicked Broly hard and sent him flying. Vegeta then raced after him, so fast that the snow flew in the air.   
After several more punches, Vegeta blocked Broly’s attack with his gloved wrist.   
‘Must have studied how to his power,’ thought Vegeta.   
They shot punches and kicks at each other once more, rising higher into the blue sky. 

“It looks like Prince Vegeta is a skilled fighter in his own right,” Paragus mentioned.   
“These Saiyans have certainly been though their fair share of battles over the years,” Frieza added. “Of course, your son seems adapted, Broly himself, and yet Broly has never actually fought another person, correct?”  
“Only during training matches with me,” he replied.   
“But fighting against someone of your power levels…practically meaningless. “Don’t worry, it’s obvious that he’s quite quick to attack.”  
Broly and Vegeta clashed fists at the same time, both of them grunting. Broly blocked Vegeta’s next attack with his wrist. Broly punched again and Vegeta blocked it with both hands. He rose into the air and raised both arms close together, bringing down a punch which Broly blocked with both arms in a cross shape.   
Broly powered up, still in base form and made impact with Vegeta, proceeding to bat the latter away.

“Don’t let up, Broly,” said Paragus, desperately.  
Both Saiyans grabbed hold of each other’s hands, palms together and straining against the pressure. The two men were flying through the air, grunting with effort as if they were in an arm-wrestling match, only in this case, it was hand wrestling.   
Broly then tried to break himself free from Vegeta’s steel grip. With a powerful head butt from Vegeta, followed by a hard punch, Broly was sent flying into several mountains. Broly used his hands to steady himself on the ground. Broly looked up and saw Vegeta standing on the peak of a snowy mountain, glaring down.   
Vegeta yelled with all his might, his black hair briefly turning teal. It then turned the golden color of a Super Saiyan. A familiar golden aura of upward energy surrounded him.   
Broly stared in shock. He had clearly never seen a Super Saiyan transformation, before. He could already sense a sharp increase in Vegeta’s power. ‘I don’t know, how he did that, but I’d better learn it fast,’ Broly thought. Vegeta glared at Broly with a blue eye.

“What did he just do?” asked Paragus in fear, backing up.  
“Hold up, can Broly not turn into a Super Saiyan? That’s such a disappointment,” scoffed Frieza.  
“What…a Super Saiyan?” asked Paragus, dumb founded. “Like the legend? That’s a myth!”  
Broly yelled and charged at Vegeta. It was at this point that things went downhill for Broly. Vegeta dodged his attacks and punched him hard in the face, enough to send him backward. Vegeta then landed a painful kick, almost knocking Broly to the ground. He stopped his fall, only for Vegeta to charge at him again. Vegeta continued dodging the attacks, He powered up a blast in his hand, which made a burning contact with Broly’s face. Vegeta held his fist against Broly’s cheek, anger flashing in Broly’s yellow eyes.  
“Where the hell did you come from?” asked Vegeta.  
Broly landed a punch to Vegeta’s gut, but Vegeta wasn’t fazed. Vegeta was knocked against a glacier and Broly punched him through it. The two Saiyans flew through the glacier and chunks of ice flew in all directions. Vegeta was pushed along, his arms in a blocking position.  
‘Dammit he’s learning as he fights!’ thought Vegeta.  
They burst from the mountain and fought at quick speeds in the sky. Broly managed to land several hits on Vegeta and briefly grabbed hold of his neck. Vegeta flipped out of the way. Broly screamed and shot a series of green discs of energy at Vegeta, who spun and dodged them as he flew. Broly sped after Vegeta.  
“This guy’s awesome! He’s holding his own while still his base form! Ha ha!” Goku exclaimed while watching the fight, almost getting hit.   
Vegeta flew upward and closed his eyes. Now was the time to stop fooling around.  
He calmed his mind and his aura changed. He was soon engulfed in a fiery light and his hair and eyes turned red. He was now in his Super Saiyan God form.  
Broly flew at Vegeta, but a blast from Vegeta stopped him in his tracks.  
‘What kind of form is this?’ Broly thought. ‘This isn’t good.’  
Vegeta held out his hand and shot blasts at Broly that knocked him back, even as he blocked them with his arms.  
Vegeta effortlessly dodged Broly’s fists again and again. Broly screamed once again and shot out his fist, resulting in Vegeta catching it with one hand.   
Vegeta landed the final blow, a hard punch to his chin. Broly screamed in pain and shock as he crashed through mountain after mountain. After crashing through six, he lay against an icy wall, twitching from the pain.

“I never imagined Prince Vegeta such a formidable opponent,” said a shocked Paragus, who fell to his knees in despair.   
“What’s the matter? Has your son reached his limit?” asked Frieza.  
“I… believe so.”  
“Well that’s unfortunate. In that case, we consider this fight over.”  
“Yes, sir,” said Paragus somberly.   
“What is he doing?” Vegeta mocked, at Broly’s struggling form and lowered head.  
Just then, he heard the familiar voice of his father.

“It’s over! Broly, you’re not to engage anyone. Stand down and come back! Get on the ship!” Paragus demanded.  
‘No, Dad…It can’t be over yet! You’re saying I should just give up? After how long you pushed me past my limits?’  
His energy caused the mountain to shake.   
“Dammit, Broly,” Paragus muttered. He checked his side pocket only to find that the shock device wasn’t there.   
“No, no,” he gasped. “The remote control. It should be here.” Then he yelled at the top of his lungs while on his knees: “Broly! I command you to get back here now, son!”  
‘Maybe I should go back. Dad knows what’s best for me. I don’t think I can take it. But I have to defeat that Saiyan whose father wronged my dad.’  
He clutched his head with both hands in pain. The fighting and the yelling from his dad was giving him a headache.  
“You’ll listen to your father, do you hear me?!” Paragus yelled.  
“Argh! Argh!” Covering one eye, Broly moaned in pain and frustration. ‘Make that yelling go away. Make my enemies go away!’

“What a waste,” muttered Vegeta, getting ready to fire another blast.  
“No! Stop! Don’t do this Vegeta!” shouted Goku.  
Vegeta shot the fiery blast at Broly, which made a painful impact. Broly was slammed down into the ocean and his form fell through the watery darkness. Bubbles rose up.  
Goku stood at the edge of the ocean, wondering where Broly was.   
Broly kept falling until he stood at the bottom. He clenched his fists and his arm glowed in a golden light.   
‘I will not let you mock me and get away with this, Vegeta!’  
Anger built inside him and he screamed underwater.   
The ocean water, formerly calm and still, now crashing with movement. The waves grew rougher and spiraled down into a swirl. Soon, the ocean became a giant whirlpool, moving counterclockwise. In a burst of energy, a column of water rose from the center like a geyser. Goku and Vegeta watched in surprise from above.  
As the wind cleared, Goku and Vegeta could see Broly rise from the water, the outline of his body glowing. With a loud yell, Broly released blasts of air from his mouth, blowing violently toward the two Saiyans.

“What’s going on?” called Goku, crossing his arms in front of himself. Vegeta was also in a protective stance.  
“Have you ever seen a Saiyan like this before?” asked Goku over the wind.  
“Please tell me you brought a few Senzu beans with you, Kakarot!” yelled Vegeta.  
“No, no, I forgot!” he replied.  
“I think this is gonna be harder than we thought,” Vegeta muttered.   
Broly rose from the water, both fists clenched, emitting a warrior yell.  
Broly’s head was lowered, but he lifted it up. He released another scream, this time ejecting a blast of green light from his mouth. The light shot through the sky and exploded in a green flash, almost hitting Goku.  
“Oh crap! If that hit the ground, who knows what it would have done?” asked Goku.  
Vegeta looked at Goku, then raced after Broly in Super Saiyan God form.  
Vegeta charged at Broly and thrust his fist forward at Broly’s face. To Vegeta’s surprise, it did not have an effect on him. Broly chased after Vegeta.

“Vegeta!” called Goku, who flew after him, sensing he needed help.  
Broly and Vegeta continued their fight.

“Where did this come from?” asked Frieza with a laugh.  
“I’m not sure,” Paragus answered. “It looks as though he’s managed to transform somehow to take on the incredible strength Saiyans have whenever they become Great Apes. Only he’s remaining in his human form retaining his speed and agility.”  
“And is there a downside?” asked Frieza.  
“Maybe…a big one.”  
Frieza glanced at the Saiyan, wanting answers.   
Paragus sighed. “He can’t control it. He’s lost all sense of who he is.”  
Broly landed another punch at Vegeta, which he blocked but still sent the prince crashing into a mountain. Vegeta righted himself on the ground and slid backwards. Broly stood atop a mountain. He was about to attack Vegeta again, when he heard a voice: “Hey, you!”

It was Goku.   
“It’s about time I got a chance to fight,” said Goku, his blue coat blowing away.  
Broly growled in anger and green streaks of his power rose around him.  
Goku did a series of dance-like jumps with his feet.   
Broly’s muscles and his chest rapidly grew. His primal killing instincts had overtaken his logical mind. Now, he was tempted to kill anything that moved.   
The two men stared each other down.  
Grinning, Goku got into a battle stance, arms forward, and one foot forward.  
Broly fired a blast from his hand just as Goku flew up from the icy ground.   
Their fists collided at the same time. They kicked and punched each other at lightning speed. Broly gave Goku a kick and he flew backward but quickly recovered. Goku flew into the distance and conjured a blue blast of blinding light, which Broly dodged. Goku shot blue energy discs at Broly, who rapidly dodged each one. Broly swiped one of the blasts away and fired green blasts of his own in rapid succession.   
Broly punched Goku in the cheek, sending him into a glacier. Broly followed Goku into the hole and through the icy tunnel. Broly’s next punch broke the ice, sending both of them flying out. Goku was sent flying backwards, before Broly surrounded himself in a column of lime green light. Goku avoided the blasts of wind coming from Broly’s rising power.  
Goku soon followed with a Super Saiyan transformation. The two Saiyans charged at each other, exchanging attacks and flying in circles, sizing up one another. Their attacks blew off the top of another mountain. They took turns attacking and dodging and blocking. Broly looked momentarily surprised as Goku appeared behind him, but resumed attacking.  
Broly and Goku used Instant Transmission to appear behind the other in an attempt to attack further. Goku flipped through the air, avoiding Broly’s fists. Broly fired a green blast in his hand, filling the sky with green light and hitting Goku in the gut. Broly raised both his arms and pummeled Goku down to the ground in one fierce hit.   
Goku slowly got up, barely having time to dodge Broly’s next attack. After both of them shared attack stances, Goku closed his eyes and absorbed his energy into himself. His eyes and hair turned red, going into the Super Saiyan God form.   
Goku grabbed hold of Broly’s arm with both illuminating hands but Broly freed himself from Goku’s grasp. Broly flew at Goku again, causing the ice below him to break into a large ice filled hole.  
Broly ran on foot at Goku as Goku channeled his energy once more. Goku released the energy and held Broly in mid run. Broly was trapped in Goku’s fire red aura. He struggled forward to get free. 

“You’ve got a lot to learn,” said Goku. “Here on Earth, we like to live together in peace and harmony.”  
Goku continued. “Although that’s not always been the case. We’ve had our fair share of enemies, trust me. I don’t think you’re one of them. For some reason, I can just tell.”  
Broly’s face momentarily went from rage to realization. ‘I’m not your enemy?’  
“You can stop fighting. You don’t have to listen to what the others tell you to do.”  
Broly closed his eyes and sensed his father’s presence. ‘No! Fighting is what I was made to do, Saiyan!’  
He growled again and his eyes turned blank white. With a swipe of his arms and a yell, Broly broke through the energy and his aura turned green once more.   
Goku observed his own aura turning green, with horror.  
Broly punched Goku in the side of his face, Goku pushing back and grabbing hold of Broly’s arm. With all his strength, he threw Broly to the ground in an arc.  
The force of the impact, caused the entire ground to crack and split apart.   
From up above, Bulma stumbled, trying not to fall.  
From inside the ship, Lemo and Cheelai struggled to keep their balance.  
Kikono was terrified. He shouted urgently to Frieza.   
“Lord Frieza, perhaps we should get the ship out of the battle zone?” asked the yellow alien.  
“Yes, I think that would be for the best,” he answered casually.  
“We’ll take care of the Dragon Balls, don’t you worry!” called Kikono. Cheelai, Lemos, Kikono, and another purple alien held the Dragon Balls as the ship door closed.   
“Okay then, I am enjoying this performance,” said Frieza. “But for your sake, I hope that Broly keeps putting on a good show.” Paragus looked fearful.  
Broly roared and powered up again, this time sending an inferno of green flames from his body.  
Goku flew toward Broly in a graceful dive. They both punched at the same time, knocking each other down. They both recovered and continued. Goku landed several punches before he was forcibly pushed back by Broly. 

Chelai observed the fight with a worried expression. “I can’t believe how incredible Broly is,” said Cheelai. “It’s insane.”  
“But still, it’s not right,” said Lemo. “Being treated like a slave.”  
The exchange of punches continued. Broly’s yell echoed throughout the icy area.  
“Poor guy…they’re still forcing him” said Cheelai.   
“Yeah,” agreed Lemo, head downcast.  
Broly punched Goku hard in the face.  
“It’s disgusting, Paragus taking an innocent kid and rising him to be a cold-blooded savage,” spat Cheelai.  
“Now he snapped. Guy’s broken,” added Lemo.  
“I wish there was a way we could help him,” said Cheelai.  
Broly screamed and powered up more, a green glow rising upwards.  
“No…” said Paragus in shock. “If this keeps up, Broly will be killed! I…I can’t let that happen! Then it’ll all be over!” He dug his hands into his gray spiky hair.   
Broly punched Goku, sending him flying backward. He landed against the ground in pain, ice floating up to the surface. Goku dodged Broly’s oncoming foot.  
Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.  
Goku rolled on the ground, avoiding Broly’s stomping feet, and flew into the air, upright.  
Goku raised his right hand into the air, forming another blast. He charged at Broly, only for Broly to grab Goku’s hand, blocking the attack. With a grab, Broly extinguished Goku’s blast from his hand. Broly then proceeded to spin Goku through the air and throw him to the ground. Goku yelped in pain. Broly grabbed Goku’s foot and dragged him along the ice. As Goku kept getting smashed against the ground, his eyes briefly turned blank. Broly grabbed hold of Goku’s head and moved the screaming Goku against a wall of ice. He then threw Goku high into the air, where he met the ground in a final crash.  
Broly then yelled again, in victory, fists clenched standing nearby.   
Pain shot through every muscle and nerve in Goku’s body. 

“Well, well, well, it appears I might not get an opportunity to kill that monkey after all” said Frieza.

Just then, Piccolo, a green Namekian alien stood in a different location, wearing a turban and a long white cape. He wore a slash and dark blue pants. He was standing on a rock, in an area full of green grass. Piccolo closed his eyes and spoke telepathically to Goku.

“Goku…”  
Goku groaned in pain once again.  
“Goku!”  
Goku opened his red eyes.  
“What’s happening out there? It isn’t just Frieza’s power I’m sensing.”  
Goku gasped in pain, “Yeah…you got that right.” Goku dug his fingers through the snow.  
“Seems like you may have your hands full with this one,” Piccolo mentioned.  
Goku coughed before straining to talk. “He’s so strong.”  
“Strong is an understatement. I wish I could come over there, but I worry that I might just get in the way.”  
“Stand by for now. We may need you.” Goku solely stood up, legs shaking, his body wobbling. Broly smirked at the now helpless Goku.   
“If things get out of control, I can use Instant Transmission to go to you.”  
“If you wanna say you think it’ll come to that, he must be one hell of a foe. Good luck.”  
“Sorry, Piccolo, gotta go.”  
Broly’s eyes turned green as Goku ripped off his orange gi, revealing a blue shirt underneath.  
Goku powered up and screamed at the top of his lungs. His fiery red aura briefly changed to green. His aura, hair, and energy gradually turned blue as his screaming shrieks grew ever louder. Goku lifted his head and opened his eyes, which were now blue.  
The two men jumped and charged at each other once more. Goku landed a hard uppercut to Broly’s chin, but Broly grabbed hold of Goku, hard. He escaped his grip, but soon found himself being thrown against the ground once again. He flew and slid across the ground, dodging Broly’s surprise jump and stomping feet.  
Broly conjured two green blasts from his hands and then shot a series of green blasts at Goku, who dodged the blasts. They impacted again, causing a brief explosion. They exchanged punches once more, then dove down underneath the earth into magma. Broly choked Goku in the magma, but Goku burst free and spun Broly around and around. Both of them blasted back to the surface. Rocks hovered around Goku.  
Goku looked up, and wished he hadn’t.   
Broly was holding a planet-sized sphere of green-teal swirling energy in his hands. Broly threw the bomb at Goku, while Goku blocked the attack. The blast rolled forward toward Frieza and Paragus.  
Frieza selfishly formed a purple energy shield around himself, leaving Paragus to be thrown backward by the force of the blast. The blast destroyed more of the ground. Then, in a grand finale, all the mountains exploded in bursts of fire and smoke. Magma burst from underground, and a volcano erupted nearby.  
Broly and Goku hovered over the lava flowing across the now blackened ground. Both men powered up.

“It can’t be…what King Vegeta said…might actually have been the truth!” said Paragus. “Broly is a danger to us all!”  
After throwing more punches at each other, Goku charged up another blast, which hit Broly in the chest and send him flying and crashing into a stone mountain. A large indent was visible in the stone. Blasts burst and faded like round, green fireworks.

Paragus leaned against a pillar of rock, wounded.  
“This doesn’t look good,” Frieza remarked. “Do you really think he’s finished this time?”  
“I’m afraid so,” said Paragus, a scar over his left eye.  
“I’m not so sure,” Frieza replied as a black-lipped smile crept across his face. “Shall we put him to a little test?” asked Frieza. He recalled back to the time when he had murdered Goku’s friend Krillen. Goku had then transformed into a Super Saiyan and his power increased.   
Perhaps it could also work for Broly…  
Frieza created a pink fatal death beam from his fingers. Paragus gasped in terror, before he was shot through the heart, dead.  
Frieza cleared his throat.

“Broly look! It’s such a tragedy!” Frieza faked surprise. Broly stopped fighting when he heard Frieza’s voice.  
“It’s your father! He was killed by a stray energy blast!” said Frieza, pointing at Paragus’ body.  
Broly’s eyes turned orange.  
A flood of emotions entered Broly’s mind. Sure enough, his father’s form was still and unmoving. The only person he had known and grown up with…was now suddenly gone.  
Broly had lost his father…and soon his sanity.  
He powered up into berserker mode, flooded with the desire to kill anything and everything.   
His eyes turned red and his yellow irises broke.  
Broly rose menacingly up from a ground, surrounded by a powerful dark green column of energy, his eyes glowing demonic red. His hair was now golden like a Super Saiyan.  
“Ha there it is! Show me your power!” cried Frieza in excitement.  
He rose into the air, letting loose a blood curdling scream. The column of light formed into a sphere around him. Blasts of light shot from him in all directions, causing explosions on the ground. Goku flipped and frantically dodged the attacks.   
Broly’s sphere grew larger as it rolled through the remains of the mountains. Goku flew up and dodged the attack. Frieza stood calmly as the ground erupted in explosions around him.

“What a lovely sight. That was the anger I wanted to see,” said Frieza.  
Vegeta growled from below. “What the hell are you waiting for, Kakarot? Stop dawdling!”  
He leaped into the air after him.

“It’s pretty obvious you’re not gonna defeat him by yourself,” Vegeta told Goku.  
Goku sighed. “I hate to admit, but I think you’re right.”  
Vegeta powered to Super Saiyan Blue and flew with Goku at Broly. Broly formed a green circle of energy, binding the Saiyans.  
Broly was able to hold both Saiyan’s off, as he shot streams of green blasts in every direction.  
“Let’s go, Vegeta!”  
“I’m way ahead of you, Kakarot!”  
Both of them charged up their signature attacks side by side.  
FINAL FLASH!  
KAMEHAMEHA!  
Their combined attacks let loose a thick beam of yellow and blue energy.  
Broly charged at them with two green spheres of energy in his hands. A wall of liquid lave rose up into the air as the Saiyans flew around. 

“Have fun, Frieza!” called Goku as Goku and Vegeta flew past the tyrant. Frieza was not expecting to see an enraged Broly up so close…  
“What are you doing? I’m the mighty lord Frieza!” he cried in fear, but was soon being beaten by Broly, getting slapped hard in the face several times.  
It was the perfect opportunity for the Saiyans to escape.  
Goku grabbed hold of Vegeta and dragged him away. “Vegeta quick, come with me!”  
“What for?!” Vegeta asked in disbelief, not wanting to end the fight. Goku transported both of them in front of Piccolo. The warriors landed in a heap on the ground, their hair turning back to black. Their battle uniforms were worn and torn.

“Hey, what in the name of the multiverse is going on?!” Piccolo demanded.  
Both men groaned in response.  
“Let go of me!” Vegeta demanded, letting go of Goku’s hand and shaking his own.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll explain everything later,” said Goku.  
“Got any Senzu Beans, Piccolo?”  
“No luck, Goku. I’m out.”  
Goku went silent for a moment. Then he looked at Vegeta and got an idea. “Hey Vegeta, do you know the fusion technique?”  
“Fusion technique?” he asked. “Now that you mention it, I’ve heard Trunks talk about that before.” Vegeta’s fear emerged before he said anything. “Where you do an absurd dance and join together?!  
“Uh huh,” Goku replied. “You know, ‘fu-shion-ha,’ ok?” He made sideways arm movements as he demonstrated.  
“Nonsense!” Vegeta protested, slicing his hand through the air. He clenched his fist in front of him. “Wish I’d never merged myself. What a fool.”  
Goku held up three fingers. “Come on! It’s only for 30 minutes. Plus we joined together before with the Portara earrings. We don’t have any of those now, so fusion’s the only chance we have to beat this guy.”  
Vegeta wasn’t having it. “There has to be some other way. At least tell me a fusion that doesn’t require these stupid dance moves!” He did a mock impression of a ballerina-like dance.   
“It’s the only way to win so you have to swallow your pride or the world will be done for,” Goku stated.  
“Hmph,” scoffed Vegeta, turning around and crossing his arms. “Then I guess the Earth is done for.”  
“You’re saying that you’re okay with letting Bulla and your darling Bulma die?” Goku asked.  
Vegeta’s face turned red. “Don’t you dare try and guilt me into this, dammit… all right fine. Hurry up and teach it to me.”

Back on the lava filed battle field, Broly was busy kicking Frieza repeatedly into a wall. Spit flew from Frieza’s mouth.  
Frieza opened his red eyes and screamed. An explosion of fiery light and a strong force knocked Broly back. Frieza’s formerly white skin was now golden colored, and stronger. 

Frieza clenched his now purple fist. “You dare make me assert myself…to put effort into a fight? Then I will teach you a lesson. Behold, this is Golden Frieza! The last thing you’ll ever see!” 

“Fu…shion…ha!” Goku and Piccolo moved at the same time, first toward each other and parallel, and then moving them away to the other sides. They finally touched each other’s pointer fingers, their arms and bodies in a parallel arc. Their arms made an imaginary circle in the center.

Vegeta’s cheeks went red and sweat poured down his face. “This couldn’t be any more embarrassing.”  
“So know you know how it works,” said Goku. “We don’t have much time. Hurry up and practice it now.”  
Vegeta stepped back, his eye twitching.  
“What’s wrong Vegeta?”  
Vegeta closed his eyes and yelled, “I think I’d rather have Broly kill me!” Sweat hung from his chin.  
Goku and Vegeta copied the moves that Goku demonstrated.  
“Fu…shion…ha!”  
Goku’s finger slipped slightly past Vegeta’s finger and Piccolo noticed the error. Goku and Vegeta disappeared in red and blue streams of energy respectively. The fusion was revealed to be…  
A fat chubby boy with shirt black hair.

“Nobody’s stopping me now!” said the abomination.  
“It’s no good,” Piccolo critiqued. “Your fingers didn’t match up. Try it again in 30 minutes.

Broly and Golden Frieza fought once more.  
“Fu…shion…ha!” said Goku and Vegeta.  
The next fusion resulted in a thin man, with ribs showing from his chest.

Piccolo was not pleased. “Your alignment is pathetic. The angles were completely off. One was 45 and the other was 60. Another 30 minutes.”  
Broly punched Frieza hard in the face, sending him crashing into a wall.

“Fu…shion…ha!”

Piccolo, gave a small smile, knowing that they had finally got it right after an hour and a half. “It’s about time. Now get out there and defeat him. Oh… what shall we call you?”  
The fused person standing in front of him was a muscled man wearing white pants, a blue sash, and black shoulder coverings with gold armored trim. 

The man’s voice had an overlap of Goku and Vegeta’s voices. “Using the Portara it was Vegeta wasn’t it?” He then listed off a series of random name combinations.   
“Forget it,” said Piccolo. “Hurry and go now!”  
“Hold on a sec, having a name would definitely make us sound much cooler. How about Gogeta?” He lifted two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

Broly yelled and powered up in a flash of fiery green.  
Frieza was pleased, despite being against the wall. “Look at this. Your battle power is astonishing!”  
Frieza stared in shock as a new figure appeared in front of him.  
“Who do you think you are?” he demanded.

The fused person smiled. “We are Gogeta! Kakarot and Vegeta have merged together to take Broly down.”  
“You what?” Frieza asked in disbelief.  
“You were dead a long time so you wouldn’t know about this technique? Our two strengths aren’t just added together. They’re significantly magnified.”  
“What?” Frieza stuttered like a pouty kid. “Not fair!”  
“You stay right there Frieza. We’ll deal with you later,” said Gogeta before vanishing.  
Broly threw punches at Whis who effectively dodged all of them.   
“That was a close call,” he said, toying with Broly. Gogeta appeared beside Whis. “Don’t worry, we’ll handle him from now on.”  
“Would you look at that,” Whis smiled. “You two can work together!”  
‘Yay, teamwork!’ thought Goku.   
‘I’m gonna forget he ever said that,’ thought Vegeta.  
Bulma watched happily from behind a rock. “It’s the fusion technique!” she exclaimed.

Gogeta soared upward in a flash of white energy, Broly following after him. They flew and spun around, leaving behind energy trails of blue and green. Gogeta spun and avoided Broly’s green energy attacks.   
“Now it’s our turn,” Gogeta said with a laugh.  
Gogeta yelled and powered up, his aura turning golden. Broly rushed after him. Gogeta landed an uppercut to Broly’s chin. Broly shook his head. Gogeta punched Broly hard in the gut, making his eyes go white. Gogeta fired a stream of blue light at Broly, making a dome of twenty blue streams. They made contact with Broly, exploding on him until he unleashed a protective green sphere around himself. They flew around and teleported some more. Both of them fired up their energy attacks. Their two attacks caused time and space itself to break. Broly let out more energy, but Gogeta punched him in the face once more. Gogeta powered up and dodged more blasts from Broly through the ether space. The two warriors collided once more, returning back to time and space.

 

Lemo and Cheelai were running down the ship’s hallway as fast as their legs could carry them.  
“If they keep fighting, Broly’s gonna be killed!” creid Lemo.  
Cheelai was angry and desperate. “Damn his father, every bit of him. In his heart, Broly’s just a confused boy! I can’t sit around and let him die! He’s a pure kind hearted Saiyan, not an animal! We can’t let this be his end! Hurry Lemo, we don’t have much time!”  
Lemo hurried after her, nearly dropping the Dragon Balls along the way. 

Gogeta dodged another stomp of Broly’s foot. Gogeta blasted Broly’s attack away with his hand.   
The impact exploded in Broly’s face, but he still raged on. Gogeta punched Broly again, and saliva spilled from his mouth. Like a fire breathing Dragon, Broly blew a green blast from his mouth as he shook his head wildly. Gogeta charged at Broly, with two blue spheres. Gogeta flipped over the explosions, snuck behind Broly and fired his two blasts. Gogeta proceeded to fire blue blasts at Broly, one after the other. Broly screamed in pain and fury through the flames.  
Gogeta threw a colorful sphere of energy at Broly and it exploded. Broly screamed louder. Gogeta noticed the DragonBalls on the ground. The green dragon, Shenron, had already been summoned.  
“What? No!” cried Frieza in disbelief.  
“I shall grant you any wish that is within my power,” said the dragon in a low ancient voice. “But only one.”  
“Okay, what do we say next?” Cheelai asked Kikono. She had her white ray gun pressed against his back.  
“Hurry up with it!” she demanded.  
“Fine, then “I’ll shoot!”  
“No, no, please don’t! I already know!”  
A scared Kikono opened the piece of folded paper.   
“It says…’say whatever you want to wish for.’”  
“That’s all?” asked Cheelai quietly. “I’d thought it’d be harder.”  
She closed her eyes, then faced Shenron. “All right listen up dragon…”

Broly powered up one last desperate time. Gogeta kicked him in the arms, pushing him back. Another kick sent Broly tumbling away. Gogeta dodged a green beam attack of Broly’s, and punched him hard in the chest. Broly shot green streams of energy but Gogeta dodged them all.  
Gogeta soon landed punch after punch on Broly. The ground cracked and collapsed, lava rising to the surface. The weakened Broly was soon surrounded by Gogeta’s blue column of power, now too tired and slow to dodge Gogeta’s punches. Gogeta raised both arms in the air, Broly in the center of the column. The impact caused a major nuclear explosion. 

 

“How truly magnificent,” Whis remarked. “I think this battle is about to come to a rousing finale.”  
“KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!” Gogeta shouted.  
As the blue blast barreled toward him, a look of pure terror struck Broly. ‘So this is the end. Born to be the strongest of them all, only to get bested by two strangers. Dad, I’ll see you soon.’

“Save Broly!” cried Cheelai. “Send him back to the planet he grew up on! Please dragon!”  
Broly disappeared in a flash of red light. He was send via a red stream of light back onto Vampa. He landed safely on a cliff and caught his breath. ‘I’m alive?! Vampa? How did I get here?’

“Your wish has been granted. Fare thee well,” said the dragon. Shenron disappeared and was absorbed into the Dragon Balls.   
The Dragon Balls rose together in a flash of light, then all seven flew off in different directions. They traveled across the sky like separate comets.   
Gogeta brushed off a speck of blue energy to the side with a small smile.  
“Quick, get in, Cheelai!” shouted Lemo over a speaker inside a ship. Cheelai quickly hurried in.  
“See ya!” she said to a shocked Kikono as the door closed and the ship took off.  
Frieza aimed a death beam at them. They would pay for stealing his chance for him to make his wish.  
He soon found his arm pinned down by Gogeta.  
“Not so fast.”  
Frieza, reverted back to his white base from, the golden power breaking off like glass.   
Frieza pulled free from his grip, holding in his anger.  
“I will be back for this planet one day,” he stated coldly. He flew off in a trail of purple light.   
Gogeta smiled in satisfaction. 

“Kitty,” Bra said again. Beerus moved his tail and Bra made several reaches for it. Later on, Bra was pulling at Beerus’s top sash.   
“Looks like everything turned out alright,” he said calmly as he relaxed under the setting sun in the orange sky.  
Meanwhile, back in the smaller spaceship, Lemo was steering the ship while Cheelai was sitting nearby.   
“Sorry for what happened,” Cheelai apologized. “I didn’t mean for you to get mixed up in things.”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Lemo replied. “You know, these have been the most exciting few days I’ve had since I joined the Frieza Force!”  
“Think they’ll come after us?” Cheelai asked.  
“It’s hard to say,” said Lemo. “So, where are you planning to go now, Cheelai?”  
“Back to Broly’s world!”  
“Vampa, really?” asked Lemo.   
Their spaceship flew by Jupiter and a series of icy moons.  
“I can always drop you off somewhere along the way,” mentioned Cheelai.  
“Nah, I think I’ll tag along with you for a while. I’m a wanted man no matter where I go after what we just pulled. Having Broly to protect us might actually put my mind at ease of things.”  
He veered the spaceship sharply, and Cheelai stumbled backwards.   
“Well if that’s the case, we should stop and pick up some food and supplies.”

Three days later, Frieza and his soldiers were back on his ship. Frieza was sitting in his usual seat. A holographic screen showed the location of Planet Vampa.   
“Sure enough, my lord,” said Kikono. “It appears that both the traitors are with Broly.”  
Frieza growled softly. “Then let us leave them alone for the time being. We’ll allow them to domesticate the brute and bring his mind under control. Once he can release that immense power without losing his senses, I’ll come back for him. That’s when he’ll become my mightiest warrior.”  
Outside, Frieza’s spaceships were shooting round fiery blasts down on a nearby planet. Blue skinned aliens looked at the sky in fright and ran off. The blasts blinked in the sky like fireworks. Indeed, Frieza appeared to find the show amusing.   
“Do you think that would work, Lord Frieza?” asked Kikono.  
“I certainly hope it does for all of our sakes,” he replied. “No matter how much I manage to raise my battle power, my most ancient foes Goku and Vegeta remain triumphant! I would like to have someone at my disposal to massacre them. Hahahaha.”

At the entrance to a large cave on Vampa, Broly dragged a mite’s leg behind him. He broke the leg apart and honey-like ooze spilled out. He held out a piece of the leg to his friends. Both Lemo and Cheelai looked at it in disgust. Cheelai scooped up a bit with her finger. Both individuals were wearing different clothing: Lemo wore goggles, a blue shirt and pants, while Cheelai wore a lavender coat.  
“You’re kidding, aren’t you? This is what you’ve been surviving on?” There was disbelief and a hint of sadness in her voice. She put her finger in her mouth. “Blurgh!” she muttered in revulsion. “Well it’s sour, but I guess it’s better than starving to death.” She looked at Lemo. “You tried it yet?”  
Lemo grunted and put some in his mouth. He immediately gagged to the side. “Nope! Count me out!”  
“Won’t be saying that for long,” said Cheelai. “We can’t even last 50 days on the food we brought.”  
Just then, someone teleported in the front of the cave. Broly looked around and went into a defensive stance.  
“Somebody else just got here,” he warned. He had a bandage on his left cheek and another one on his arm.  
Lemo and Cheelai drew their weapons and got into position.  
“Hey! Can I come in?” called a familiar voice.  
“What the…”asked Goku as he stepped in. “Hang on, who are you guys?”  
“You’re that Saiyan…the one he fought on Earth!” Cheelai stated.  
Goku pointed at them and chuckled. “Oh I remember you. You’re the ones who used the Dragon Balls instead of Frieza.”  
Broly held out his arm protectively in front of Cheelai. Lemo held a hammer in his right hand.   
“What are you doing on Vampa?” demanded Lemo who then tossed the tool aside.   
“So Broly,” asked Goku, raising his hand in a friendly gesture. “Are these your friends now?”  
“Don’t ignore me1 I asked you a question!” yelled Lemo.  
“Hey come on, no need to lose your temper,” Goku replied. “I’m not here to fight today, I swear.”  
“Then start talking,” Cheelai demanded.  
“From what I heard, this world is repugnant.” He held up a light blue backpack. “So I brought in some good stuff from Earth.”   
“Who asked you to do that?” asked Cheelai, still suspicious of Goku’s motives. “Get out of here! I’m not gonna let you trick him!”  
Goku laughed nervously and pulled out a small case. The case contained three capsules each with a different colored label: yellow, green and blue, with the Capsule Corp symbol.  
“I asked my friend Bulma to make these capsules. She’s real smart.”  
He grabbed the third blue capsule.   
“You uh, might want to stand back,” he advised.  
He threw the capsule into the air and it landed in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was a small round white house that had not been there before. Cheelai and Lemo stared in amazement.   
“There’s food, water, and a bunch of other stuff inside. Go on, have a look for yourselves!” said Goku.   
Cheelai pushed open the door and saw, to her amazement, a small neat bedroom with windows, a twin size bed and thin black lamps. Goku shook two Senzu beans into his hands from a white bag.   
“Oh yeah, and these are called Senzu beans. I’m giving you two of them. Eat one if you ever think ‘Yikes I’m gonna die!’ Okay? They don’t work against illnesses, but they’ll completely heal any of your battle injures and restore you to full power.”  
Cheelai crossed her arms.   
“The house will fall down and kill us,” she muttered.  
“It’s not like that, trust me!” said Goku. “I just want you guys to be safe and healthy.”  
“Why?” asked Cheelai.  
“I was so sure my strength was getting close to its peak, but then this guy showed up and was so much stronger than me,” explained Goku while looking at Broly. “And he’s a Saiyan, just like I am. He’s probably even stronger than Beerus. Oh Beerus is a God of Destruction, by the way. It’d be a shame to see someone so incredible die on this planet. Then who would I train against?”  
Broly smiled a small smile. Maybe he and this Saiyan could be great friends after all. The two men stared at each other, already anticipating their next fight.  
“Well anyway, make sure you guys take care of yourselves,” said Goku. “Later.”  
“Arugh, I don’t see a ship,” mentioned Lemo. “How’d you even get all the way to this planet?”  
“I tracked Broly’s energy. I used my Instant Transmission technique.” He put two fingers to his forehead.  
“I basically don’t understand a single thing you’ve said this whole time,” mentioned Cheelai.   
“Is it okay if I come back again?” asked Goku.   
“Just so you know, we still view you as an enemy,” scoffed Cheelai. “You got that? We may have quit the Frieza Force, but we’re not gonna befriend every Saiyan we meet on some remote planet.”  
“That’s fine, doesn’t matter to me either way,” replied Goku. “As long as you let me come and fight Broly once in a while, I’m good.”  
“There’s plenty of stuff I want to teach him, too if he’s interested.”  
“I’ve never been taught by anyone else before,’ thought Broly. Broly smiled again.  
“I think you’ve been hit in the head one too many times,” Cheelai remarked, walking over to Goku.  
“Really? Why’s that?” asked Goku.  
“Eh never mind. I guess I should be grateful. So yeah, thanks.” She made an okay sign with her fingers.   
“Oh sure. Bye now, see you all later,” said Goku, walking away.  
Lemo crossed his arms. “You realize we might not even be here when you return right?”  
“It’s not a problem at all. As long as you’re not too far away, then I can find you.”  
“Hey wait! What’s your name?” asked Cheelai.  
Goku turned around. “It’s Goku…or Broly, you can call me Kakarot.” Goku placed his fingers to his forehead and vanished.


End file.
